Remeber Me?
by Silver Ink
Summary: Rogue ran away, when the X:Men go looking for her they find Mia Garcia. Who is Mia and what did Remy do that was so bad? ROMY (First fic. One bad word.R&R please!)
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer- Not mine.  
  
"Talking" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"What's going on Chuck?" asked a very irate Logan. A very flushed Ororo stood next to him nodding in agreement.  
  
"As you can see, I've asked all the adult X:Men here. I need to ask your advice on a touchy subject. As you all know, Rogue disappeared shortly after graduation. I have not been able to locate her since, until last week." Xavior paused to let this information sink in.  
  
Hank, Logan, Ororo and himself all had a special bond with the resident Goth before she had left, which was going on three years.  
  
"What the hell do you need to ask us about Chuck? Get her back her!" demanded a very exited Logan. Rogue had always been like a daughter to him, and he missed her a lot.  
  
"I must agree, Professor." stated an equally exited Hank. Since Rogue could not touch and didn't like crowds so much she would spend hours in the med bay assisting him and listing to his new discoveries. She had become somewhat of an apprentice and he sorely missed her company.  
  
"I agree with them, Charles. And no doubt the children will be ecstatic." stated Ororo calmly, although no less excitedly. As with Hank, due to her mutation Rogue and Ororo had bonded over discussions on religion and plants. The children, Ororo knew, missed her too. Nobody could have guessed the uproar the Southern Bell could have caused among the X:Men. She had somehow created an unbreakable bond with a lot of the original X:Men as well as the new Recruits. Bobby, Ray and Sam all crushes on the untouchable X:Woman for different reasons. Kurt, before and after learning they were siblings, was very protective of her as was Evan and Scott. Kitty, Amara and Jubilee all looked up to her because she was her own person, never letting anyone dictate her life. Then there was little Jamie Mordox. Rogue was his idol. Brave, smart, witty, nice (to him at least), and beautiful. She was really the only one who talked and hung out with the 12 now 15 year old boy. Jean, unfortunately didn't get along with her at all, and was half the reason Rogue was gone. The other half being none other than Remy LeBeau. Him and Rogue had been dating for about a year when she had walked in on him and Jean doing something other than studying. Or so the rumors stated. Ororo had no doubt they were true because the rumors had originated from Rogues very own journal, which Charles had reluctlently looked in after a week of her absents. Although everyone still blamed Remy and Jean the rest of the mansion eventually forgiven them.  
  
"That's the problem." Xavior calmly interrupted Ororo's train of thought.  
  
"We always assumed that Rogue ran away. Under further investigation this information is false. It appears that while out for a walk Rogue was in an accident and was air lifted to a hospital in Toronto. Although her body made a complete recovery, her mind did not. She suffers from acute amnesia (A/N I'm nowhere near a doctor so I'm just saying that she lost her memory and calling it acute amnesia cuz it sounds cool)." All three adults were taken a back by this news.  
  
"Well if that's true, then why didn't you detect her when the doctors touched her? Surely her mutation..." Hank was cut off by a look from the Professor.  
  
"Apparently, the accident negated her mutant abilities. (A/N not sure if it can be done but its my story so..ya..) Which is why I called you here. We have two options. We can either go to Rogue and explain to her about us and her past or we can leave her be."  
  
Logan couldn't believe it. Threes years of worrying about his Strips and it all came down to a decision.  
  
"Do we know if she's happy?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"Oh, thank you for reminding me Logan. If you will turn your attention to the screen..." All the adults turned as the screen was brought to life...with a picture of Rogue on it. She still had the two toned hair but that was all that was the same about her. Her hair was now half way down her back and lightly curled. Her face was slender and no longer adored with pale make up. The most she had on was lip gloss and light green eye shadow. Her face, which was once pale even without the make up was now bronzed as if she spent a lot of time in the sun. Her emerald eyes which were once cold and distant were now warm and inviting, sparkling with good humor and mischief. She wore a lavender peasant top and a white skit that seemed to be made just for her and ended above her knees. Her hands, which used to be covered by gloves were now adored by silver rings of all sizes sparkling in the sun and she had a silver bracelet on one wrist and a golden one on the other. She was with two boys who had made a thrown with there hands and were currently holding her seated on her "thrown". Hank, Logan and Ororo were shocked for the second time that day. That wasn't their Rogue. But she looked so happy and healthy.  
  
"Mia Garcia is what she goes by nowadays. Attends Parora College (A/N made up :D) Currently studying how to be a child aid. Works at the Clutter as a waitress part time and lives in an apartment with her two best friends Ryan and Max." explained the professor.  
  
"Let us talk to the children about this, if were going to make a decision it should be made together as a team." Ororo suggested. "Yes, I agree." was all Hank could come up with, his mind buzzing with the new information. A grunt was all they got from Logan.  
  
"Very well, I shall call them in." stated the Professor. 


	2. Youa?

Disclamer: Oops! Forgot to put this in my first review! I DO NOT own X:Men- Evolution or any of its characters....no matter what Mr.Twinkles says...  
  
'thoughts' "talking" *telepathy* ~~~~~@#$%^&* flashback  
  
ONWARD WITH THE STORY!  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BE..SMASH!  
  
'Gwad, whoever thought of alarm clocks is evil I tell ya, EVIL!' thought Mia before rolling over and going back to sleep. That is before the oh so annoying and panic filling voice of Max Trent called out to her. "Mia, I know you memory isn't what it should be, but please tell me that you remembered to set you clock forward last night and your really in class and not lasing about in bed." He called out with a hint of mocking in his voice. 'NO, NO, NO! Please not today...my thesis is due today and Mrs.Marakick already hates me!' Mia thought desperately as she threw back her blankets in a mad panic and threw on some semi clean clothes, thanking whatever goddess watching over her that she had showered last night, and at the same time cursing her for not making her remember about the damn time change thing. 'Scratch the invention of the clock, whoever thought of time changes is pure evil.' Mia thought to herself as she futilely tried to brush her teeth and hair at the same time. Giving up on that she gurgled some mouth wash and pulled her hair up in a tight bun before throwing open the bathroom door and preparing to make a mad dash to English lit room hoping Mrs.Marakick hadn't collected the thesis yet, when she was stopped by the sight of both her roommates rolling around on the ground with silent tears running down their very red faces.. "So-so-sorry Mia, just couldn't help it. You do know it's Easter break don't you? That means Monday off...remember? You booked a shift at the Clutter today? Ring ANY bells?!" Ryan Malic said while picking himself up and whipping his tear stained face. "Urg! Why oh why do I fall for that every ti..." Mia started to utter before she was cut off by a random thought ~~~~~@#$%^&*~~~~~@#$%^&*~~~~~@#$%^&*~~~~~@#$%^&*~ "Like, sorry Rogue, just couldn't help myself! Plus, you like, look SO good without all the make up on. Don't you, like, think Kurt?" a girl Mia couldn't remember squealed. "Ja, you look very nice meine schwester." A vaguely familiar German voice rang in her mind. "Oui. Remy t'inks his chere looks très bonne." Another familiar voice said, this time a mix of French and Cajun. ~~~~~@#$%^&*~~~~~@#$%^&*~~~~~@#$%^&*~~~~~@#$%^&*~ "MIA!" the very anxious voice of Max snapped Mia out of her haze. "What? What happened? Arg! It happened again didn't it? How long was I gone this time?" Mia asked hesitantly. "'Round five minutes this time. What did you hear?" Ryan asked tentatively . "People talking 'bout mah make-up." "I'm sorry, but I love your voice just after you have a flash. You sound so sexy, all southern and what not," Max declared, trying to ease the sudden tension in the room. "Urg, I'll talk with your dad after work, Max. So, since Ah'm up, does anyone want some breakfast?" Mia asked, trying desperately to shake the sudden appearance of her accent. "Hell ya!" both boys answered enthusiastically. "Cummin right up, boys!" Mia answered with a smile and stood up to fix them some breakfast.  
  
It had been almost four years since Mia had woken up in the hospital with a broken leg, three broken ribs and no memory of who she was or her past. After a couple weeks of therapy the doctors told her that she had acute amnesia and would probably remember everything in time, but not to push it. Until then she should get some rest and try to slip into a routine. Only problem with that was she had no place to go and relax. She was pretty much homeless, penniless and memory less. After discussing this with Dr. Trent he decided to introduce her to his son Max. He had just graduated from high school, had a part time job and lived with his best friend Ryan in an apartment in downtown Peterborough close to the college of Parora, which they had both gotten accepted to. They were looking for a third roommate and would probably welcome her with open arms. After getting an interview at a local pub, the Clutter, getting an interview with the dean of Parora and meeting Max and Ryan, Mia was ready to start her new life. It was actually pretty easy, she found out she loved to cook, so getting a job at the pub was pretty effortless. After taking test to prove that her mind was up to the challenge of college life the dean had no problem letting her attend Parora, and she got along great with the boys. All in all, besides not being able to remember anything about her past, life was pretty good. The only thing that really bothered her was her lack of name. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get used to the idea of people calling her Jane. After sharing this with her new housemates they decided to spend the night together getting to know one another (better in Max and Ryan's case), and picking out a suiting name and birthday for the then Jean. Mia had to shutter when she thought of the name the boys had first picked out for her. Jean. She didn't know why, but for some strange reason that was completely beyond her Mia couldn't stand the name Jean. She actually started crying when they first suggested it. So it was settled..no names starting with "J". They had gone through all they names they could think of when they a very drunk Ryan suggested Youa. "Youa? What the hell? I think your drunk, sugah!" Mia had stated falling off the couch she was laughing so hard. "No, no, no. Get it? It's all about Youa!" Ryan tried to explane his drunken logic. Apparently it made sense to Max because before long they were both calling her Youa Garcia. "Youa? You-a...youuuuuaaaaaa....naw, just doesn't sound right to meh." An equally drunk Mia had stated at the time. "I KNOW! MIA! It's all about MIA! Get it. Me-a. Hahahahaha-a!" and to her surprise both the boys loved it. So the next day (after fighting off a vicious hangover) all three had gone downtown to legally change her name. Thankfully, acquiring her birthday was much easier. Just fill one hat with months and the other with dates and there you have it. October 11th 1985. Since they guessed she was about their age and both boys were 19 it only made sense that they made her the same age as them. Everything was going fine until she started getting flashes that would take up her mind and leave her in a daze. But they were getting better. After talking to Dr. Trent she learned that that was just her minds way of slowly bring fourth her past. Little by little she was getting her past back...  
  
"Come and get it boys, breakfast's ready!"  
  
A/N-Sorry this was so long, or boring, or whatever. I just thought I'd let people know what's going on with Rogue. I don't know how you go thorough changing your name so I'm just going to make it really easy! Mia-Thanks for your support, even though I know you don't like these kinds of stories, it really helps the self confidence! ;) ishandahalf-Thank you so much for your support! I love your stories and am sooooooo honored that you liked mine. (Does that sound as cheesy to you as it does to me? But I really do mean it!) Alicia – I'm glad you like it, and I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter! sleepy26-Thanks for you praise. I wasn't even sure I was going to post this story..thanks again! CrAzYsExYcOoLgirl-My first reviewer! Thank you so much! From hear on out you shall be my favorite. I shall call you Roger. You will be my favorite Roger! 


	3. What's, like, going on?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story..yet ;)  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Talking"  
  
~~~!@#%* Flashbacks  
  
Onward with the story! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
"So, like, what's the big deal Professor?" Kitty Pryde asked nervously. Whenever they gathered in the war room there was always a new threat to humanity, a new fight to fight. "Ja, Professor. Ve vere going to ze mall. Chocolate is half price after Easter." A cheerful Kurt declared. "The 'big deal', Kitty, is that we have found Rogue." The Professor stated camly. "VHAT?" shouted Kurt "Like, what?" screeched Kitty "No way, dude!" exclaimed Evan "Really?" that was the drawling unenthusiastic voice of Jean Grey. "How lovely. But seeing as how SHE ran away and hasn't bothered to call us I don't see why it's so important." She stated stiffly. "That, my dear, is where you are wrong." Hanks somewhat condescending voice directed some of the students attention, who were previously glaring at Jean. "What do you mean Homme?" asked a restless Remy. "I do believe that's the professor place, not mine." Hank declared soothingly. All the eyes in the room swiveled back to the Professor. "Yes, if you could all turn your attention the screen..." and as with the senior (adult) the junior X: Men's (Scott,Remy,Kitty,Kurt,Jean..ext) breaths were taken away with what they saw. This time instead of the smiling face that Hank, Logan and Ororo had seen there was a very pale girl with the unmistakable strips in her hair. Her face and arms were covered with bruises and cuts, her torso was wrapped tightly in white gauze, and her left leg was in a cast. "What happened to her?" demanded Jamie in a shaky voice. "Do not worry, Jamie. This was taken three years ago when Rogue was brought in. She was in a hit and run accident. While her body recovered fully her mind did, has, not. She doesn't have any memory of her past, I'm afraid." The professor affirmed sadly. Before the children could say anything the screen shifted and a new picture was shown. This one of a smiling happy young woman laughing with two friends while making faces at the camera. "She goes by the name Mia Garcia nowadays. She attends Parora College intent on becoming a Childs aid and works part time at the local pub the Clutter. This, Kitty, is why I called the meeting. We have two options. We can either searcher her out, tell her about us and her past, or we can leave her to live her life. Also, she hasn't maintained her mutation. She can touch with out consequences. I will give you all until 9:00 tonight, where we will convene and discuss our path of action." And with that the Professor, Hank, Logan, and Ororo left the junior X: Men to there thoughts. "Wow, can you, like, believe it?" Kitty asked no one in particular. She wasn't sure how she felt. Her roommate, the person she trusted more than anyone else in the world was okay. She didn't remember them, but she was okay. Kitty had stayed up late with the thought that the only way the professor couldn't find a mutant was if they were unconscious or dead. Both had scared Kitty into many sleepless nights. "Ja, I know vaht you mean. She looks so happy! But, she deservers to know her past." Kurt's voice was a mixture of happiness gladness and excitement. As with Kitty, he had been plagued with visions of his sister calling out to him for help dying alone on the side of a road somewhere. "Do, do you think she'd want to remember?" Jamie asked tensely. Sneaking a glance at Remy and Jean. He too was overjoyed at the prospect of his idol being alive and well, but he knew how much Remy and Jean had hurt her. The rest of the team went quite, all lost in their own happy thoughts of Rogue being alright, and thinking of the betrayal she'd have to remember if they did find her. Not saying anything Remy got up and left. He knew what they were thinking, hell it was the same thing he was. It was all his fault. God, he could still remember waking up that morning. ~~~!@#%*~~~!@#%*~~~!@#%*~~~!@#%*~~~ His head was pounding with a hangover to end all hangovers. But it wasn't so bad, he mused as he pulled the warm body closer to him. "Ma chere must have come to visit Remy." He remembered thinking smugly as he buried his head in her hair and inhaling deeply. Everything was perfect in his sleep filled mind when sudden facts had him bulting out of bed faster then the once thief had ever moved. Rogue couldn't touch. So how were their NAKED bodies touching? And what was that smell? Lilacs? My Rogue smells like Cinnamon he thought as his stomach dropped. Slowly, he opened his demon eyes to see...Jean? What? How? When? OH GOD!" ROGUE! The last thing he remembered is sitting at a bar drinking with Logan. 'Please, no! I didn't! God, I didn't! How could have I? God, Rogue, chere, please forgive me! I'm so sorry!' he thought desperately as he sank to his knees and buried his head in his hands. The noise must have woken his bed mate because the next thing he knew a hand was being placed on his shoulder. "We don't have to tell anyone, Remy, it was a mistake. You don't tell Scott, and I won't tell Rogue. Deal?" Jean asked gently while trying to persuade him. "Non, how could you even think of deceiving Scott? Don't you love him enough to tell him the truth? "he demanded of her shakily as he grabbed a pair of pants and pulled them on. "Of course I love him. But this will only cost him pain, Rogue too! I know you don't want Rogue to be in pain, but if you tell her that's exactly what's going to happen! "she beseeched him. "I'd rather tell her, because if I don't then she'll find out another way and then she'll never be able to trust me again." He stated calmly. ~~~!@#%*~~~!@#%*~~~!@%*~~~!@%*~~~!@#%*~~ 9:00 THAT NIGHT "Have you decided?" asked Professor Xavior. "Yes, we've decided that if you can arrange it we would go on a tour of the college. We could act like we were interested in attending Paroa and we could get her to lead us in that tour. That way we can see first hand how her life is going. After that we can meet again and decided what to do." Scott presented his plane to the Professor hoping he would agree to it. "Sounds like and excellent idea. Ororo and Logan could act as the chaperons. I'll leave the it to the children to make a team of six. I'll call the school and get permission. Tomorrow morning we shall debrief again. Until then, good night." And with that the Professor left the war room to make arrangements for his students to have a tour guide to Parora college. "Okay, now who wants to go?" Scott asked. All hands when into the air. 'Its going to be a loooong night.' He thought to himself.  
  
A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little long. I wanted to get all my thoughts down and whatnot. I need your help on who I should send to see her. I know Remy, Kitty, and Kurt are going, but who else? Scott? Jean? Jamie? Bobby? St.John? Evan? Anyone else you can think of? Remember...only three more people can go...so ya...who should go? Alicia: Off your knees! I give you more, hope you like it! Vote for who you want to go!!  
  
CrAzYsExYcOoLgirl: Roger, steal my work? Never! I tried to get to your stories, but your site was too confusing...sorry, but I'm sure there great!! Vote for who you want to go!  
  
Mia: Hope you had fun playing soccer with your tip toe through the tulips brother! Sorry you didn't win your game! Better luck next time...if you do read...I demand you vote!  
  
Ishandahalf: Picking a birthday out of a hat would be supper cool! I don't care what everyone else thinks...by the way...how did you come up with your quick like a bunny on crack thing..? Its very amusing. Vote for who you want to go visit her! That's a command!  
  
Roguishduck: I'm on a fav list? That's so super cool! I feel so special and wanted now! Aww...my eyes are leaking!! VOTE! Er um...sorry 'bout that ;) 


	4. Why me?

Disclaimer: X:Men-Evolution is not mine. Peterborough is not mind, but! Parora is mine! Muhahaha! "Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
----Words--- Different places!  
  
On with the story Meus amigos!  
  
---------------------An office in Parora College downtown Peterborough------ ------------- "Ahh, Miss Garcia. How are you today?" "I'm fine thanks, Mr.Lucas." "That's good. I suppose you want to know why you were called to my office?" "Is it because of that incident in the hall? 'Cause, you know I didn't mean to pants her. I just slipped and grabbed onto the first thing I saw, which just happened to be Emma's pants...I'm soo sorry about that too!" "Don't worry about it, Miss Garcia. No one was hurt, Emma's embarrassment withstanding of course. No, what I wanted to talk to you about is school tours. As you know, every year we have someone on the Student Council take potential students on a campus tour. Unfortunately, this year all the Student Council members have been otherwise preoccupied. I was wondering if you would like to fill in?" "If you don't mind Mr.Lucas, why me?" "Not at all Miss Garcia. Well I was looking through the school records to see who could fill in. The main way we look for things like this is who's grades wouldn't be hurt by a day's absent from class. As you know, you are in the top five of all your classes so your grades wouldn't be hurt. I don't want you to feel pressured, so if you don't feel like this is what you want to do don't be afraid to tell me. But if you could make up your mind in the next two to three days then that would be greatly appreciated." "So, your saying I'd get they day off class? Oh, and would I have to know about he history off the school and other stuff like that?" "Yes, you'd get to take the day off from class. And last years tour guide took notes so all you'd have to do is read from them." "Well that doesn't sound too bad, so why not? Sure, I'll do that. When is it?" "Great! It's next week so, the 23 of April. I'll see you tomorrow and we can iron out any lingering details okay?" "Ya, that sounds great. Have a nice day!" and with that Mia stood up and left the Deans office.  
  
Safely away from the Deans office Mia collapsed onto the ground. 'What the hell did I just agree to?' she asked herself. "MIA! There you are Menina! (Girl in Portuguese) I've been looking for you all over! Where HAVE you been?" Mia's best girl friend Zoë asked excitedly. "You'll never guess what happened to me this morning Menina! You know Matt? The mel (Honey) in my math class? He asked me out! Isn't that fantástico?" Zoë asked switching from her native Portuguese to English and back again before poor Mia even had the chance to process her first question. "Urg, at least ONE of us had a good morning muchacha (girl in Spanish)." Mia replied listlessly. "And may I ask what the hell happened this morning Menina? I remember seeing you walk into math with me, but you didn't walk out and now I find you brooding by the fountains by Dean Lucas's? "Zoë inquired once again interested in her friends story. "Urg, okay, so I'm sitting there right? Minding my own Gwad damn business when all of the sudden Ms. Underdock comes waltzing in and gives me this note from the Dean right? And I'm all thinking, well shit. What did I do this time? Right? Well, turns out the only thing I did was get good grades. He wanted someone to take over a school tour, and I said yes...why oh why did I say yes? I swear, he's scary on purpose with his "Miss Garcia's" and his "top in class's"!" Mia ranted. "Hahaha, you got suckered Menina!" Zoë laughed at her friends expense. "So, when's this gonna happen?" inquired Zoë  
  
"Next week. On a Friday. I have to see D.L tomorrow to "Iron" things out. ARG! Why oh why did I say yes?" beseeched Mia. "Because D.L looks like he'd be able to eat a horse in one sitting, Menina. That man is creepy! Oh, Foda! (Fire Truck) Were gonna be late, common Mulher (Woman)! Lets move our burros! (assets) "Right behind you muchacha!" laughed Mia as her and Zoë rushed to their next classes.  
  
----------------------------------------Westchester New York War Room------- ------------------------------------  
  
"Good morning. I hope you all slept well. And I assume you made the teams Scott?" inquired the Professor. "Yes, after much debate, we decided that Kurt, Kitty, Remy, St.John, Jean, and myself would go see her. If that's all right with you Professor?" Scott asked politely and efficiently. "Yes, I um, see. All right, if you have all decided then you shall be arriving on Thursday the 22nd and your tour will start at 8:00 am on the 24th. That is all for now, I suggest you start packing." The normally composed Professor declared. He trusted Scotts judgment on the matter but he just couldn't see what the assets of bringing the two people who had hurt Rogue the most on their recon mission.  
  
After the children left the room Logan spoke up. "Jean and Remy? You sure that's a good idea Chuck?" he demanded gruffly. "Yes, I must agree Professor, surely if she does remember the students the last people she will want to see are Jean and Remy!" Ororo backed Logan up. "Yes, well, we have to let the children make their own mistakes, and I did leave it up to them. Changing it would only lead them to doubt their judgment skills, and that could lead to serious trouble on the battle field. A grunt and a sigh was all he got out of Logan and Ororo. "You two had better start packing also. The flight leaves early tomorrow." Hank put in, to try and cut the tension in the room. "Ya, ya I hear ya bub. I'm go'in!" barked Logan. Even though on the inside he was positively giddy with the prospect of seeing his Strips again. "That is a good idea, thank you Hank." Claimed Ororo equally exited as her team mate. In two days she would be seeing her lost student and friend.  
  
A/N-There you have it chapter four! WOOT! Hahaha, next chapter, THE MEETING! Can't wait..can you?  
  
Alicia- That's right! My stories cool! Okay, I'm over it! Thanks for the review and hope you like this chapter! RoguesHeart-Don't worry! Jean will get her comeuppons! And Remy will be so sweet it'll make your teeth hurt! Hehehe! Star-Of-Chaos-Special thanks to you for helping me with my spacing problem..hopefully I managed to fix it! But ya, if its not fixed I'm sending the next Chapter to you first! ishandahalf-There you go! St.John! Just for you!! And of course Scott and Rogue were friends..she just can't remember him! 


	5. Drinks, anyone?

Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish it were. Going to go cry now. "Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Onward good readers! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
-DORM-  
-6:00 AM- "Mia, up, NOW!" Ryan barked, pulling Mia roughly out of bed.  
  
"Wh-what? Ryan? What time is it?" asked Mia sleepily.  
  
"6:00 in the am darlin'. Your tour starts at 8:00 so you got two hours to wake up. I got classes, so I won't be here to make sure you get up. And before you ask, Max spent the night with Missy, sooo, that means you got to get up. NOW!" he accented his words by hauling her over his shoulder and brining her to the bathroom.  
  
"RYAN! RYAN! Put me down! DOWN! I'm awake I'm awake!" Mia cried, desperate to feel her feet back on the ground.  
  
"Good. I'll call at 7:00, and you'd better be ready to go!" Ryan lightly scolded her.  
  
"Okay, okay. I won't go back to sleep. I promise. And you'd better go before your late for class."  
  
And that's how Mia's day started.  
  
-7:45 AM-  
-CAFÉ- "Mmm, coffee, want to run away and get married? I can already see the honeymoon." Mia mumbled sleepily. She was currently sitting at a café across the street from where she was supposed to meet the tour group at 8:00. Dean Lucas had told her that two adults and six teens were coming.  
  
"Great, great. Urg, and there they are." She once again mumbled to herself. She continued to sit there as she sized them up. The first person she saw was a feral looking short man with shaggy hair accompanied by a woman with long flowing pure white hair and intense blue eyes. 'Must be the 'nups.' She thought to her self. Next she saw a short girl with brown hair up in a high pony tail, excitedly shifting her weight, a guy with reddish hair and red sunglasses looking around him anxiously, a boy with black hair talking rapidly with the exited brown haired girl, a guy with bright orange hair playing with his lighter, an other guy with longish auburn hair also with glasses calmly looking around while talking to the orange hair guy and then a young woman who had long red hair looking around her with a slight look of distain. All of a sudden Mia's mind was assaulted with names. Logan, Ororo, Kitty, Kurt, Scott, St. John, Remy, Jean. Just as fast as the names had appeared a not all together unappealing flash of her sitting on the redheads chest while repeatedly hitting her in the face with her fists shot through Mia's mind. 'Umm, okay, that was weird.' Mia thought as she dazedly stood and walked to where the group was. While she was walking over she only had two thoughts in her mind 'Smile, don't hit the fake red head, smile, don't hit the fake red head, smile, hit the fake red head. Wait..what? No, DON'T hit the fake red head. Smile while hitting the fake red head....no, that wasn't right. Don't hit the fake red head..why not? I could probably take her. That's not the point! Smile! Hit, no wait, DON'T hit the fake red head!" oh goddess, was it going to be a LOONG day.  
  
-7:50 AM-  
-ACROSS THE STEET  
FROM THE CAFÉ- "Like, OH MY GOD! There she, like, is! Look at her! She's, like, so pretty! Oh, I, like, love her hair! Wow, that, like skirt is, like, so great! I'm, like, babbling aren't I?" Kitty half screeched half whispered to her best friend Kurt. Her valley girl persona coming out in full blast, she was so exited. Expecting Kurt to answer her right away she got a little concerned when no one answered her. Turing around Kitty noticed that all but Jean and St. John were looking at Rogue like they were going to slap a pair of handcuffs on the poor girl and never let her out of their sites again. Jean, of course, was looking around like she was too good for this place, and John, well John was too caught up in his lighter to really notice anything else.  
  
"Like, you GUYS!" Kitty snapped.  
  
"Vhat?" asked Kurt, finally tearing his gaze away from his sister.  
  
"Your, like, going to make her think were, like, crazy if you keep looking at her like that!" Kitty impatiently explained as Rogue got closer and closer.  
  
"Like what, petite?" asked Remy keeping his eyes on Rogue. Good lord, if he thought she looked pretty as a Goth, she looked like a deity now....  
  
"Like your going lock her in your closet and never let her out again!" hissed Kitty.  
  
'Hmm, not a bad idea...' the Cajun thief thought to himself. 'Non, I don't think ma chere would appreciate dat to much.' 'Not yours anymore' a traitorous voice in the back of his head told him. 'Mebe, but nobody asked you so you can ferme-la,' (as close to shut up as I could get) Remy thought to himself irritable.  
  
"Don't you, like, DARE stare!" was the last thing they hear from Kitty as a soft voice in front of them said...  
  
"Hi, I'm Mia, and I'll be your tour to our wonderful school, Parora College!" 'Urg...I sound like such a ditz!' Mia thought to herself while she continued to smile. 'Okay, you can do this, just stick out your hand and..WHAT THE HELL!'  
  
'Omg! Omg! Meine Schwester! Ihr lebendig!' (My sister, you alive. No really, directly translated it means YOU I couldn't figure out how to say your, so live with it!) was the only thought going through Kurt's head as he threw himself into his sister's arms.  
  
-8:00 PM-  
-DORM- "It was so weird!" Mia stated.  
  
"What do mean by weird?" asked Zoë.  
  
After her tour, Mia, Zoë, Ryan, and Max had decided to chill out in their apartment for a night. Mia was now sitting back telling her friends about the tour, and how strange the people were.  
  
"Okay, so before the tour even started I had a flash of beating up the red headed girl. I didn't even know her, although now the flash seems completely reasonable..argh! I sear if I could I'd rip out every piece of fake red hair on that, that, THINGS head! And seriously, everyone was WAY to old to be going to their first year of college, I mean the youngest was at least 20 (Kitty)! So ya, after I walk up to them I was all like "Hi, I'm Mia blah blah blah." Right? Everything's going fine, until I go to shake hands..."Mia stops to see if her friends are paying attention. Apparently they all are because they all simultaneously jump at her to continue her story. "And the black head guy, Kurt? Jumps into my arms and starts to talk in German and he won't let go of me and he keeps talking, and saying something like "Swister" isn't that a drink or something?" Mia stops her story to ask.  
  
"Dunno, maybe? Maybe he thought you had brought some beer to spice up the tour!" Ryan joked.  
  
"Dunno, but anyway, after he got off me and apologized things went a little bit more normally, until lunch. Okay so I was sitting there looking at my menu right? Not even really paying attention to the tour group people. I get this strange feeling and I look up, and there ALL looking at me! That's right, just sitting there staring at me! I go to open my mouth to say something and the Cajun one, Remy? He winks at me! Winks! Arg! And then the chaperone guy, Logan, he starts sniffing things. It was so weird. And the other guy, St. John, he wouldn't stop playing with his lighter. I think he was a pyromaniac or something! And anyway I got a little curious about them and asked if they wanted to come drinking with us tomorrow..." Mia slipped the last part in quickly, hoping her friends wouldn't notice.  
  
"Pyromaniac, hmm? Was he...hot?" laughed Ryan. Apparently he was in charge of the bad jokes tonight, but Mia laughed anyway hoping to distract her friends from her last comment. It seemed to be working until...  
  
"YOU WHAT? I don't want to meet the creepy stalker people!" cried Zoë.  
  
"Dunno, could be kinda interesting, we could pretend to be Mia's crazy friends, and start quoting dead poets, and when they ask if you've ever had sex, Zoë, you could say.."I'm saving my self for Shakespeare!" and walk away in a huff! (I love 10 Things I Hate about You)  
  
"What? Your crazy, Max. Who asks people if they've had sex? OH! Ryan could! Ohh! He could go up to them and be all like.."So, ever had sex?" and walk away before they can answer! I'm so in Menina!" cried Zoë excitedly.  
  
"Why do I have to be the creep?" complained Ryan, although he looked pretty happy at the thought of creeping people out.  
  
"So, you'll all come with me?" asked Mia hesitantly.  
  
"Sure," "Sure," "Why not?" were her replies.  
  
And that was how Mia's day ended.  
  
A/N-Sorry to leave it there, but ya, it was getting kinda long. Hope you like! Oh ya, and I made it so Rogue was in her accident when she was 18, its been three and a half years so she's now 21 ½ and I thought Kitty was one year younger then her so that'd make her 20. Just incase anyone was wondering.  
  
RoguesHeart- Hope this was good enough for you! Sorry if I took so long! Thanks for the review!! Please keep reading!  
  
Mia-Aww, your reading for me? That's so sweet! Well hopefully I didn't take to much time away from you HOMEWORK!! Keep reviewing!  
  
Ishandahalf-Sorry St. John didn't get much time..I don't really know how he acts, if you want to tell me I'd be happy, and he'd talk more! Yay for talking St. John!!  
  
SickmindedSucker-I know, whoever said Scott was smart? I think its' the stick up his ass..just between you and me, I think it may have penetrated his brain....  
  
Star-of-Chaos-Ya, it does and it's all because of you! Aww you're my hero! 


	6. Who wants to be perfect?

Disclaimer-Snot mine! Hahaha, snot!  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
D R E A M =dream  
  
A/N-I cannot do accents. I have decided that unless someone wants to do them for me I will do only obvious ones, which I really hope I don't screw up on! Enjoy! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
D R E A M  
  
At last! She was finally home! When Kitty said 'Shop till you drop', she really meant it! She was exhausted. Who knew that shopping at the mall would tire her out more then a Danger Room session with Logan? But no matter. She was home now. She'd go see her boyfriend and he'd help her relax. Her boyfriend. She had to stop and smile at that. It had taken him five moths of hard work to even gain her trust and friendship, and another three before she had finally caved and went on a date with him. But in the end, he had been right, the really were meant to be together. She was so lucky to have found the one person who would never hurt her. Who would protect and guard her heart. He was the King of her heart. Just as she knew she was the Queen of his heart. By now her feet were brining her to her boyfriends room, a smile on her lips and happiness in her heart. 'That's weird,' she thought to herself, as she reached his room and discovered his door closed. 'The only time he closes his door is when he's asleep, and he'd never go to sleep without saying good night to me.' Then she heard it, a small grunt, then a moan. 'Remy?' she asked herself, her stomach dropping to her feet. She slowly closed her hand over the door handle, all the while scoffing at her fear. "He'd never hurt me," she whispered to herself, while slowly opening the door to see...  
  
It was then that Mia's mind decided to wake up. "Damn it!" Mia cursed softly. This usually happened when she was exited. Her mind would tease her with dreams of her past, then when she woke up the gained memories would slip back into her unconscious mind, like water from one's fingers. But this one had a different feel to it. The others usually left her feeling at peace with herself, like whatever she had been doing in her past was important and helpful. But this one made her heart ache, like finding out that there really is no farm, that your dog really died. To take her mind off the unexpected, yet somehow familiar pain, Mia began going threw her day while getting dressed and making her bed. 'Make breakfast, pull a shift at the Clutter, come home, do homework, make supper, get ready, go get drunk with weird strangers, do something to completely humiliate myself, and go home. Sounds like a grand day to me! I might even get away with beating the snot out of that fake red headed girl!' Mia thought gleefully before heading out to take the boy's orders.  
  
-8:45 PM-  
-ACROSS TOWN-  
  
"HALF PINT! Shut up!" bellowed a weary Logan. He'd somehow been sucked into going to the mall to help Kitty pick out a "Like, totally killer outfit!" and was now beyond his daily limit of patients for all people in the world, mutants and mortals alike.  
  
"Logan, please, calm down. The children are just exited. And you cannot lie to anyone here; we all know that you are just as exited as the rest of us are." Ororo said, while giving him an understanding smile.  
  
"I'm not trying to lie to anyone, Ororo. I just don't see why Half Pints getting all exited about clothes. If "Mia's" anything like Rogue she'll probably show up in a pair of day old jeans and a slightly clean shirt." Logan told Ororo, as calmly as he could.  
  
"Ya, at least if she was going to live a better live, you'd think she might up grade on her fashion sense!" snorted Jean, who per usually was fluffed to perfection.  
  
"SHUT UP!" screeched a suddenly livid Kitty. "You have NO right to talk about her that way! God, why are you so bitter? No, I don't think I want to know why. Remember you volunteered for this mission and if you don't want to go with us, then stay here and mope!" ranted Kitty, finally snapping after three days of Jean's no stop Rogue ranting.  
  
"And you two!" Kitty turned around and glared at Remy and St. John. "I don't want either of you to fool around! That means for tonight St. John, you will NOT play with the fire!"  
  
"WHAT? You can't be serious, Sheila!" cried St. John in distress, who until now hadn't been paying attention to anything around him, instead playing with the Zippo that was always on hand.  
  
"Oh, I am," Kitty hissed. "And as for you, Remy, NO flirting. Control your urges for one night! You don't need to push her into anything too fast!"  
  
"Remy wouldn't dream of it, Petite." Drawled the Cajun, knowing from experience not to mess with a mad Kitten.  
  
"Good, then lets go." Said Kitty as she gracefully walked out the door.  
  
-9:00 PM-  
-THE CLUTTER-  
  
"Vhere is she? I don't see her anyvhere. Do you think she skipped on us?" asked an anxious Kurt who was franticly looking around for any signs of his sister.  
  
"Now why would I do a thing like that?" asked a voice from behind them. The X: Men jumped and turned around, not expecting to see her and her friends behind them. And what they saw shocked them. With Mia were two boys and one girl. Mia had bright neon pink hair styled into a bob while the other girl had what looked to be a silver tinseled wig on. One boy had on all black with long hair that had been braded, while the other had a green Mohawk (SP?) and was wearing all dark green.  
  
"Sorry were late." Mia said, casually, like she wore this every night.  
  
"Ya, that was mostly my fault. Couldn't find my hair! And I couldn't very well go out to a pub with my normal hair, now could I?" asked Zoë, while shooting a scornful look towards Jean.  
  
"Ohh! Look at that hot hunk of a man!" the one with the Mohawk suddenly screeched, pointing straight at Remy, sounding very much like an exited 12 year old girl.  
  
"Ryan, calm down or you'll wet yourself." Scolded the one dressed all in black, with a straight face.  
  
The only coherent thought any of the X: Men had was, 'WHAT THE FIRE TRUCK!'  
  
A/N-HAHAHAHAHAHA! Am I evil or what? What will happen next chapter? Will John obey the rules and not play with fire? Not likely! And how far will Ryan go to embarrass Remy? Will Rogue and Jean FINALLY duke it out? And if so, who will win? Are Mia, Ryan, Max, and Zoë predigest against mutants? Only I have all the answers, and so will you if you continue to read!  
  
Misa1124-Hahaha, its all part of my plot to turn everyone against Jean! And it's working! Hahahahaha! Thanks for the review! Means a lot!  
  
SickmindedSucker-It's not that I dislike Scott, really, its just that sometimes, okay, pretty much all the time, he tends to make stupid decisions that make me angry, as you've probably noticed, there isn't a lot of Scott talking in this fic. As for Rogue not beating Jean up...its coming, just hold on! There are other things I want to happen before she gets her comeuppance!  
  
ishandahalf-My bunny died...can I have a new one?  
  
Alicia –That's right! Everyone loves my fic! Okay, maybe not everyone, but the people who count do and that's all that matters :D  
  
RoguesHeart –Thanks! Hey, want to be my translator for me? Huh? Pretty please!! PLEASE! Er, that doesn't make me sound to desperate does it?  
  
DemonRogue13-Yay! Here's more of this story! WOOT! Sorry, to much pop..I'll tone it down a little :D  
  
Star-of-Chaos-Yes yes, what will our little pyromaniac do?  
  
Mia-Hahahahaha! Now you have to read the whole thing over again! I laugh at you and your not liking to read! 


	7. Wanna dance?

Disclamer- Its not mine (  
  
"Talking"  
  
A/N-It was so sad! My computer stopped working or something because I didn't get any of your reviews so I entered a stat of depression thinking that nobody liked my story! It wasn't until three days ago that I signed into fanfiction to re-read my story to figure out why nobody liked it that I figured out that people were reviewing! So sorry about the wait! So onward good readers!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Oy! What 'append to you, Sheila?" gasped St. John between laughs. "What do you mean?" asked Mia, smiling a dangerously sweet smile. "I mean, what the blazes happened to your 'air! And who's the mate hittin' on Remy?" laughed St. John, obviously amused by the thought of the ragin' Cajun pole dancing. "That's Ryan, and your St. John, right?" Mia asked again. She liked this guy. "Pyro's the name, Sheila.!" Stated Pryo proudly. "Pyro?" asked Zoë, a little concerned. "Yup! Pyro, cuz I can do this.." and with that he whipped out his lighter. He was about to light it when Kitty grabbed it out of his hands and put it in her pocket. "And you're not getting it back until tonight!" she hissed. "OY! Oh, common mate, don't be like that! I gotta show the Sheila why they call me Pyro!" St. John pouted. "And that's exactly why your not getting it back!" she stated firmly. "Sorry about that. He likes to think he can control fire. He gets a lot of burns playing with candles..." Kurt tried to cover hoping that they'd believe him. Mia and her friends looked like the were buying it, when St. John suddenly shouts out.. "BUT I CAN CONTROLL IT! I've been able to control it since I've been nine! If you don't believe me, ask me mate Gambit!" he pointed to Remy. "I thought you said his name was Remy, Mia." Max stated, sounding very board. "Meh, that's what they told me. And don't worry 'bout it boy, we believe you. I mean Ryan over there can control water, so why can't you control fire?" Mia stated, also sounding board. "What? You mean you know about mutants? And your okay with them?" asked Scott, wary about the looks the little group was receiving from the rest of the bar. "Sure we do, who doesn't? Common, lets go grab a table." Max said and pointed to a table in the back. "I get to sit next to the piece of hot manly man!" screeched Ryan excitedly, really getting into his role. When the group got to the table and figured out the seating plane, Mia and Jean somehow managed to be sitting next to each other. Jean kept throwing distasteful glares at Mia, and Mia kept imagining pulling out perfect Jeannie's perfectly fake hair.  
  
"So, you know about mutants?" asked Scott again.  
  
"Mmmhmm, I like water, probably as much as your flamer likes fire." Ryan stated dreamily whilst staring infatuatedly at Remy, and toying with his jacket as Remy tried to scoot closer to Kitty.  
  
"Stop it, Remy." Kitty hissed, trying to pay attention to the conversation at the table.  
  
"OY! I'm not the one pawing Remy!" Pryo snapped, obviously upset that Ryan thought he was gay.  
  
"Not what I meant honey, although it is a damn shame." Ryan said, tearing his gaze away from Remy long enough to wink at St. John. Remy started to smile thinking that the crazy man sitting next to him would finally back off. No such luck though..  
  
"Oh! He's even hotter when he smiles!" Ryan squealed.  
  
"Chere, why don't you go sit over there with Scott?" Remy practically begged.  
  
"Ohh! Mia! I'm no linguistic, but doesn't Chere mean Dear? Ohh, he's calling me dear!!"  
  
All the table was trying to keep their laughter in at the poor Cajuns expense, all that is but Jean.  
  
"Oh my god. Give it a break. He doesn't like you. Now, about your mutation. What can you do? When did you realize you had it?" Jean was abruptly cut off by a slap to the face.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Cried Jean, turning her furious gaze to Mia who was glaring daggers at her and clenching her fists.  
  
"Now, I don't know what your problem is, but I suggest you sit your ass down, shut up and TRY to enjoy yourself. I know that poll up your ass makes it a little hard, but none the less, try, because if you can't handle if, then you should go. Now!" Mia gritted out.  
  
"Look, I don't know what you problem is, but this is more important then getting drunk. Seeing as how you probably get drunk every night of the week, maybe you can wait until AFTER the grown-ups have a talk before getting completely sloshed!" Jean shouted right back. Before anyone knew what was happening Mia's fist shot out and punched Jean right in her nose while her other hand shot out and grabbed a handful of Jeans hair and started repeatedly bashing her head into the table until Jean used her T.K to push Mia out of her seat.  
  
"Jean! Calm down!" Scott shouted, secretly happy that Mia had beaten the shit out of Jean.  
  
"Scott! I didn't do anything! She-she! Oh my god! I am SO GONE!" Jean shouted before jumping up and storming out of the pub. Blood leaving a trail the front of her perfect shirt.  
  
All the while Mia sat there looking like the cat that ate the canary, very pleased that she had beaten up the snot, even if she didn't get to pull out any of her hair. And the night hadn't even started yet!  
  
"See boys, and that's why you don't piss off Mia." Zoë stated proudly while sneaking glances at St. John. Something about that boy was hot.  
  
"We already knew that, Sheila. Why don't I buy you a drink?" St. John asked as he had noticed the girl looking him over now that he didn't have his lighter to fondle. (A/N-Does that sound as dirty to you as it does to me?)  
  
"You go girl! Now, if only a certain rajun Cajun would get the same idea..." Ryan hinted, secretly delighted at the shade of red the poor Cajun was turning.  
  
"Ya, why don't you buy him a drink, bub?" put in Logan, who up until now had been watching the proceedings quietly. He was very proud that his "little girl" had beaten up the bitch. And now he was in mood to party.  
  
"Common Roro, lets go dancing." He said as he grabbed her hand and they both fled to the dance floor.  
  
"Common Cajun, lets go dancing!" Ryan squealed as he tried unsuccessfully to pull Remy to the dance floor.  
  
"Sorry, mon ami, Remy be tinking he be sittin dis one out." Remy said while trying to get a good look at Rogue.  
  
A/N-First of all I want to say sorry for this crappy chapter. It's mainly just a filler because the next one is the ending and I already have that all written out, but I didn't have a way to bring it around. Also, I can't write fight scenes. In case you hadn't noticed, which I'm sure you did. So, please just bear with me!  
  
Mia-hehehe! That's funny! Don't worry about it! I'll be sure to tell you all about the chapters at school, where you can't get away from me! MUHAHAHAHA!  
  
SickmindedSucker-I feel so bad cuz you were all ready for the Jean bashing and I did such a crappy job of it..I'M SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!! And the pink is because she couldn't go orange cuz that's already what St. John is, I can't stand the thought of green because it reminds me of snott, and I don't blue usually turns out a gross green/gray colour. So pink was the last BRIGHT colour I could think of! I know, I hate pink too...  
  
ishandahalf-No, I don't have any skills, my dog got the poor bunny, and since I'm poor I'm not sure I can afford another one ( But anyway, you bring up a good point about Remy not really caring, all will be dealt with though, so stay fateful, by the way, I was reading another story that I love and noticed that you'd already read it.....how do you know where all the great stories are?  
  
DemonRogue13- I am not evil, I'm slightly warped, thanks for the review (  
  
Snowee- Hahaha! Got another one! Thanks for the review, means so much!  
  
RoguesHeart – How'd you like that? Ask you to be my translator and don't even use you! I'm so mean! Can you ever forgive me? Also, if you could forgive my attempted badness at my own attempts of cajanese I would be very thankful (   
  
Star-of-Chaos-I tried writing John and a bowl of matchsticks I really did, but it just didn't fit in no matter how many times I tried, I hope your not to disappointed in me! Btw, love your story! UPDATE SOON! Sorry... 


	8. Rogue?

Disclaimer-I don't own it...YET!  
  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
:D Super smile  
) Winking  
------------------------------STORY TIME-------------------------------  
--------------------  
  
Mia woke up shivering in her bed. Her name was Rogue. Rogue Darkholm.  
Her adoptive mother was Raven Darkholm and her step brother was Kurt  
Waggner. Her room mate was valley girl Kitty Pryde. Her boyfriend of  
one year was Remy LeBeau. She was a mutant. She was on a team called  
the X: Men. She was the Untouchable. She loathed Jean Grey. Why?  
Because Jean Grey was perfect. She was cute, smart, and had all the  
guys drooling over her. But that only explained why she hated Jean  
Grey, not why she loathed her. Oh, there it is. She slept with the man  
that I love. Remy LeBeau. Gotchya. Wow. That just isn't a nice  
feeling. So that's why he'd been flirting with her all night. And  
that's why she wanted to beat the crap out of Miss Grey! OOkay. This  
explained a lot.  
  
If was the morning after everyone had gone drinking at the club.  
It had been great fun. Everyone had gotten along great after  
Miss Grey had left. They'd danced and talked and gotten drunk.  
Hell, they even got the Cajun to share a dance with Ryan! That  
was of course after he had consumed a lot of alcohol, and  
secured a promise that Mia would spend the rest of the night  
'hanging' with him. "If I'm going to lower myself to dance wit  
da homme den da least you could do is spend da rest of the night  
wit me as a consolation, chere." He had purred in her ear. She  
of course agreed. I mean who wouldn't, look at the man! Zoë and  
St. John got along great and sparks seemed to fly (not  
literally) between them, and Max had even met up with his  
girlfriend, Missy. Ororo and Logan had spent the whole night  
laughing with each other and dancing; while Kitty and Kurt...bust  
a move...Scott had even lightened up and gotten several girls  
phone numbers. It was well after 3:30 am before the people  
agreed to go home. But they all agreed to meet one last time to  
say good bye. If nothing else, they had made new friends, right?  
  
'Oh, gwad! My head! Disturbing news that has the potential to send a  
person into deep depression should be kept until after a hangover' Mia  
thought as she pulled herself out of bed and to the bathroom. 'What do  
I do? Do I tell them that I remember them? Oh, Roro and Logan looked  
so good together! I wonder how Hanks doing. I wonder how Jamie is. I  
hope the kids don't pick on him anymore. I wonder how the professor's  
doing. I hope he's doing okay.' Were the thoughts floating through  
Mia's head as she fixed herself and the boys breakfast.  
  
"Mia, earth to Mia. MIA!" Max shouted, only to regret it as he  
clutched his head and moaned.  
  
"Wh-hey sugah. How are you this mornin'? Here, have some Tylenol. My  
names Rogue, I'm 21 ½ I was a mutant, I graduated from Bayville High  
and I lived at Xaviors School for the Gifted Youngsters. My roommate  
was Kitty Pryde. My mutation was untouchable skin. What do you want  
for breakfast?" Mia said with a small smile on her face and an impish  
spark in her eye.  
  
"Whoa. Umm, okay? How am I supposed to take this? Kitty? From the  
tour? When did you remember? How did you remember? Are you okay? When  
did you remember? Did I already ask that? Wow. Mia, Rogue, what do you  
want us to call you?" Max somehow managed to ask even as his mind  
tried to digest the information.  
  
"I couldn't tell you. I don't even know. I mean...I always knew that I  
had another live, but I didn't expect it to come all rushing back to  
me. Did you know I used to be a Goth?" Mia asked.  
  
"Who was a Goth?" asked Ryan as he sluggishly sat down in one of the  
kitchen chairs.  
  
A fiendish look passed between Mia and Max.  
  
"Rogue." Answered Mia flippantly.  
  
"Rogue?" asked Ryan.  
  
"Yup, Rogue." Repeated Max.  
  
"Umm, do I know this Rogue?" asked Ryan a little confused.  
  
"Well I should hope so!" exclaimed Mia, turning around to look at him  
with a faux shocked look on her face.  
  
"Uh, why?" asked a by now very confused Ryan.  
  
"You have been living with her for the last 3 ½ years!" stated Max  
with a look that clearly said "DUH!"  
  
"What? No I haven't! Stop it you too!" cried a distressed Ryan.  
  
"My poor hung-over brain can't take your deprived sense of humor!  
Besides, we all know that I'm the one in charge of horrible jokes  
around here!" Ryan tried to joke through his bran haze.  
  
"Oh contraire my hung-over friend. I, yes, that's right, I, your dear  
friend Mia am actually named Rogue!" stated Mia/Rogue with an impish  
smile.  
  
"WHAT?" Ryan sputtered falling off his chair in disbelief.  
  
"Wow, sorry bout that, for a second there I thought you were saying  
that my lovable Mia was actually a Goth named Rogue." Ryan said as he  
righted himself on the chair once more.  
  
"Funny that, we actually did!" stated Max joyfully.  
  
"When? How? What? Who? Huh?" asked the poor Ryan, who's head was in  
far worse shape now, then when he had woken up.  
  
"Just now. I remembered. My name. Me. And is that even a question?"  
replied Ria (I'm to lazy to type out Mia/Rogue so she became Ria.)  
nonchalantly.  
"Max, fill him in whilst I go dress." Ria pleaded as she placed the  
food she had been cooking in front of the boys.  
  
"For my fav cook, no problem!" Max cried as he happily dug into his  
food.  
  
After Ria had dressed and tided her room she came back out to see her  
boys sitting there with serious looks on their faces.  
  
"Whats up sug's?" asked Ria.  
  
"What are you going to do? You remember everything now right? Are you  
going to stay here and finish school and live with us, or are you  
going back with..them"Ryan spat the word 'them' like it had a nasty  
taste out.  
  
"I honestly don't know Ryan. I just don't know." Ria said as she sat  
down next to her "Boys", all of them in deep thought of how this  
revelation would change all of their lives.  
  
A/N-Remember me saying that this would be the last chapter? Well that  
was just stupid talk! Hahahaha, silly me, no, theres more, so don't  
worry bout it!  
  
DemonRogue13-Thanks for the review! And yes, I am slightly warped!  
  
Flaming Fire Goddess-Thanks for the review. Is this chapter any  
longer? I try to make all my chapters at least 1000 words :D  
  
Ishandahalf-Can I borrow your internal great story detector? PLEASE?  
Yes yes, Remy getting hit on by guys is fun ;)  
  
RoguesHeart-I hope I am forgiven now. *Gives puppy dog eyes*  
pleeeease!  
  
Star-of-Chaos-Yes, Jean bashing is very fun! Keep reviwing and adding  
chapters to your great story! ;) Hahaha, using my story to ask for  
your story is so much fun! 


	9. Why'd I do it?

Disclaimer-The laws of the universe refuse to bend to my will, so once again, the characters in this story aren't mine.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking/brooding'  
  
!%flashback!%  
  
--------Story HO!--------------------ahahaha, ho, ahaha--------  
  
"Come on girl, re-think this! There are better ways to go about this, something less drastic maybe?" pleaded a desperate Ryan.  
  
"No Ryan, I made up my mind. This is how it's going to be!" stated Ria, all doubt gone from her voice.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Max, who until now had been filling Zoë in on the situation.  
  
"Max, tell her that she can't go threw with this!" shouted Ryan, gesturing widely at Ria.  
  
"Ria, what the hell are you doing? You can't go threw with this...this..stupid plan!" Max said after getting a hold on the situation.  
  
"Look guys, I know this may see kinda sudden, but think about it, I was a Goth for most of my life, I should go back to my roots!" stated Ria, a little less firmly now.  
  
Ria, Max, and Ryan were in the living room, the later two trying to talk Ria out of going out in public dressed as a Goth.  
  
"That was Rogue, your Mia now!" shouted Ryan. "You can't just up and change yourself over night!" he tried to talk her out of her plan again.  
  
"Yes I can, that's what I did with Mia! Oh, come on guys, its fun being a Goth!" she tried to convince them.  
  
"Come on, well go to the mall and you'll see all of your pretty kilts and change your mind." Max patronized.  
  
"Come on! Let me have some fun!" pouted Ria.  
  
"Ria! Your not even dressed up as a Goth! Your wearing things that people wear everyday, the only thing different is your face, its kind of scary!" stated Ryan, trying to get her to see the light with humor.  
  
"He's right you know, you look like a rejected Clown." Called Max from his position now in front of the T.V.  
  
"Fine, be that way!" sulked Ria as she stuck out her tongue and went to the bathroom to wash off her make-up.  
  
Remy's POV and memories...  
  
Remy was lying on his back staring up at a picture of him and Rogue he had taped onto the ceiling. They found her. She wasn't dead, or hurt, or living on the streets. She was okay. She had friends, she was in college, and she had a job. She also didn't remember the X: Men, didn't remember him. He couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. Everything he thought led him to believe him it was a good thing, but that didn't help the ache in his heart. He knew he had screwed up, had lost the one good thing in his pointless live, but damn it, it still hurt!  
  
!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!% "Come on, chere, just give Remy a chance. He show you we could be great together, non?" pleaded Remy. Normally he was above pleading, didn't need it, he was the King of Hearts after all, women fell at his feet like kindle burns in a fire. Fast and hard and hot. But not this one. She teased him, and evaded him, and gave as good as she got, but she wouldn't even consider dating him. At first it was just a challenge, but once he got to know her he slowly started to fall in love. It was like she was taking a flashlight, finding all the dark places in his soul and filing them with light, and that was when he was being rejected by her! Just imagine what it would be like if she loved him! "Fine." "Fine, chere, be dat way, just remember, wait, did you say yes?" he was amazed. Finally, a chance to show her how good they could be together. She laughed. God, that sound, it was like a soothing balm was being put over his frazzled nerves. He didn't even know he had been frazzled until her laugh had soothed it away. Life was about to get very good. He would show her just how love was supposed to be. !% !%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%  
  
Then he had let her down. Gotten drunk and slept with another woman. Not only another woman, the woman his chere couldn't stand the most. Jean Grey. Mon Deiu, what had he been thinking? That's the problem, he wasn't, and he had lost his angel. He didn't ask for much. A good bottle of bourbon every once and a while, a good fight after the bourbon and a wonderful fille to spend the night with. He had all that and he lost it. He hadn't drunk a drop of alcohol since she had left, and he hadn't even looked at another woman. He couldn't. He'd already hurt her too much, and if she was dead, he wasn't about to shame her beautiful spirit anymore.  
  
Then it had happened, she was alive and the professor had found her. She was happy and she was loved by friends and she could touch. Most of all, she couldn't remember all the times she had been used and betrayed. He was happy that she had a new start in life, but he would be a million times happier if he could start out new with her. Maybe he'd give it a try. He'd do everything right this time, treat her like the goddess she was. And if she remembered then he'd explain what an ass he was and how sorry he was, or something like that, but he'd make her see, he loved her and Jean didn't mean a damn thing, she was worse then a mistake. Once he had gotten that worked out in his head he decided to go out and see what the rest of his team mates were doing.  
  
"Remy! Good, your done, like, mopping. Wanna come see a movie with me? Were not due to see Rogue till, like, later and I can't stand the anticipation. We can, like, talk about how much fun we had last night!" screeched a very exited Kitty the moment he stepped out of his room. He loved the petite like a sister, but sometimes he just wanted to duct tape her and throw her in a closet she could be that annoying.  
  
"Sure, petite, why not? Anyone else wanna come?" offered Remy as he put on his shoes.  
  
"Vhat movie?" asked Kurt, smiling shyly at Kitty.  
  
'They'd make a good couple. Its about time she started to give him a chance. Never did like Lance with the petite, but Kurt'll take good care of her.' Remy thought to himself as he watch the two flirt.  
  
"Like, dunno. Whatever's at the theater, I guess.  
  
"Remy tinks he be sitting this out out, petite, but Kurt will take you, right, homme?" asked Remy, deciding to give the two some private time.  
  
"Oh, okay!" stated Kitty, a little to chirpily, as she latched onto Kurts arm and pulled him out the door.  
  
'Hope he doesn't screw up like I did. Well, back to my room for more moping.' And with that, Remy returned to his room.  
  
A/N-Hope you liked. Not sure how much longer this'll be. I think 'bout two more chapters, so just keep with me please! Thanks!  
  
RoguesHeart-Thank you! I hope your exam went well!  
  
DemonRogue13-Glade you liked the chapter, hopefully you like this one too!  
  
Ishandahalf-yes yes, confusions and choices are fun and angsty!  
  
Star-of-Chaos-Total Recall, isn't that a movie? Yes, what will she decided? Who will she leave? What will happen now? Keep writing your story..wait, how'd that get in there? lol! 


	10. What do I do?

Disclaimer-Not mine, well Zoë, Max, Ryan and the plot are, so =op  
  
"Talking" --------------STORY TIME-------------------------------  
  
"Ria! Stop it, please! Your driving me insane!" shouted Max, after Ria had circled the apartment for the 16th time.  
  
"Can't help it. Three and a half hours and my life will change FOREVER! Not just an hour or so, but forever! Do you have any idea what that's like?" whined Ria.  
  
"Well, lets see, my best friend of three and a half years could be leaving my life forever. Ya I think I know what your going through." Pointed out Max.  
  
Through the three and a half years that Ria had been living with Ryan and Max they had grown close to each other, close as any brother and sister could. But now, now Ria found out she actually had a brother. And a whole other life, and she had to chose what life she wanted to live.  
  
"Never. No matter what I decided I will always be there for you. Your one of my best friends, Maxy, and nothing could ever change that." Ria stated firmly. Of course she had thought about what this meant for her live, but she had barley thought about how this would change her other friends' lives.  
  
"Aww, are you guys having a moment without me? Damn, I think we should have a group hug!" cried Ryan, with fake tears in his eyes as he grabbed, and missed, his friends.  
  
"Cut it out, Ryan, she could leave forever! Never to talk to us again, disappear off the face of the earth!" shouted a very distressed Zoë.  
  
They all looked at her before bursting out laughing.  
  
"Never gonna happen girl! This is Ria, the girl who made us bring our cell phone down town the first time she was left at home alone because she was afraid we would forget about her!" Ryan got out between laughs.  
  
"Hey! It could have happened! I mean look at what happened to me! If only I had brought my cell phone then I would still be at the institute. Oh, wow, I actually lived at a place called Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children. Do you think I could even go back? I mean I'm not a mutant anymore for crying in the rain!" Ria mopped. That was the thing that she had been pondering about since she had remembered. Well, besides how Remy could have possible hurt her so much. But she had gotten on with her life! Okay, so she was trying her damndist not to think of the Swamp Rat, because every time she did she got the insane urge to find the SOB and beat the kinetic energy out of him! But then she had to think about what had caused him to do that. Maybe it was all her fault. No! Mustint think such evil thoughts! So since she couldn't think about him, her thoughts had drifted to different topics, like if she if she wanted to go back with the X: Men, would they let her, now that she wasn't a mutant anymore? Would they still accept her? Would they still want her around? It seemed that they did want her around, they had come to see her after all.  
  
"RIA!!" she was brought out of her retrieve by the loud voice of Zoë, waving her hands very close to her face.  
  
"What?" asked Ria, a little annoyed.  
  
"Like I was saying, if they don't want you, then we'll just have to keep you!" Zoë sounded very happy about this idea.  
  
"HEY! I am not a dog, thank you very much!" Ria reprimanded them jokingly. "Ryan, don't you even think of saying anything!" Ria said, shooting a pointed look to Ryan.  
  
"What? I was about to say, why don't we go to the movies to blow off some time?" Ryan said, trying his best to look innocent.  
  
"Ya! We can go down to that new movie place, you know the one, the one playing that cool movie, with that guy, you know the one?" asked Zoë.  
  
"What?" all of them once again looked to Zoë before breaking out in a fit of laughter. Zoë was there own personal space cadet.  
  
"Sure, why not? Waste some time, and money. Sounds like fun." And with that, Ria, Zoë, Ryan, and Max made there way down to the movie theater.  
  
"Ketty, vhat movie do you vant to see?" asked Kurt not really caring what movie they saw, he was just happy he was seeing it with his Kitten.  
  
"I think we should, like, see..Rogue!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"Vhat?" Kurt asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
"Look! Theres, like, Rogue! Or Mia. What do we do? Should we, like, say hello? Or just, like, wait till later?" Kitty asked anxiously.  
  
Kurt was about to reply when Rogue answered for them.  
  
She didn't know what came over her. One minute she was staring at the window in front of the movie theater trying to figure out what movie to see, the next she turned her head and saw her brother, and the next thing she knew she was tackling him in a hug.  
  
"Oh, god, Kurt. I missed you so much, I mean I didn't remember you, so I couldn't really miss you, then when I remembered this morning it was like I hadn't seen you in forever and I missed you so much, and, oh, sorry, am I squishing you?" she squealed happily. Yes, you heard me people, she squealed.  
  
"You, you remember? Hey! like where's my hug?" demanded Kitty.  
  
"Sorry Kitty, but he's my brother and all so I just had to hug him first. But, here you go." And with that Rogue threw herself at Kitty and squeezed all the air out of her.  
  
"Vhen did you remember? How did you remember? Vhen did you remember?" Kurt could barley contain his excitement. He had his sister back!  
  
"This morning. Wow, I need to calm down, don't I?" Ria asked excitedly.  
  
"Umm, Ria, you want to see a movie anytime soon?" Zoë asked, a little jealous that these people were stealing her best friend.  
  
"Ria?" asked Kitty confused.  
  
"We didn't know weather to call her Rouge or Mia, so we came up with Ria." Max explained patiently.  
  
"Vhy don't you come back to the hotel room and tell everyone?" Kurt asked excitedly. "Ve can't vait to have you home!"  
  
"Oh, well, you see.." Ria trailed off.  
  
"She hasn't decided weather or not she's going to stay with you." Zoë stated bluntly.  
  
"Vhat? Vhat do you mean?" Kurt asked with distress in his voice. He just got his sister back, he couldn't lose her again!  
  
"I'm deciding. I love it here. And I loved it there, so I have to decide where would be better for me. Please don't tell the otheres I remember. Please?" Ria begged.  
  
"Fine. Hey, how about ve see this movie?" Kurt asked pointing to Kill Bill 2. He'd loved the first one, so he was sure he'd like the second one.  
  
"Sure!" Ria said, happy that her brother was some what happy again.  
  
A/N-That's all I could think of for this chapter. I'm hoping next chapter will be my last. Crosses fingers I've already got the plot all worked out, but I'm curious, who wants Rogue to go back to the institute, and who wants her to stay where she is?  
  
RoguesHeart-I dunno, maybe I'll make Remy and Jean hook-up? Maybe I'll make em get married? Would you like that? HAHAHA! No, don't kill me! I was only joking! I would NEVER do that! NEVER!!! I hope you did great on you exam! Crosses fingers  
  
SickmindedSucker-Ya, I did kinda screw Remy over didn't I?  
  
Star-of-Chaos-Hahaha, I knew it was a movie! Yes, sleeping with Jean was worse then a mistake it was a gaffe! I love that word!  
  
DemonRogue13- Once again, I'm so glade you like my story. If you like this one, you should check out my other one. Oh shameless self promotion, how I love thee :D  
  
ishandahalf- Yes, what shall she do? I wish I knew.. what.. arn't I the author? 


	11. Starting Over

Disclaimer-Plots mine, that's all!  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Perfect. Everything was perfect. He was currently setting up a table for two on a floating dock on the lake, its reflective surface making it seem as though the diamonds in the sky were also looking up through the water. The moon huge, bright, and seemingly close, as if wanting a good seat for the show that would unfold tonight. He had a bouquet of blood red roses, a simple silver choker and ring to match, sitting eloquently on the inside of a velvet box next to one of the plates. Perfect.  
  
When Kitty and Kurt had come home from the movies and retreated to Kurt's room all the while whispering excitedly to each other, their emotions going from extremely happy to sad, Remy had known something was up. Being the expert thief he was he had eased dropped on them with ease, learning that Rogue had now remembered it all. That was all he had learned before his mind had taken him away to plan the perfect evening for them. He was determined to have a perfect night with her, to explain to her what happened, no matter how weak his excuse was, and win her back. Now, all he had to do was wait another 10 minutes for her to arrive. He couldn't wait. It had taken him almost 45 minutes just to per sway her to have dinner with him. And he was determined to make the best of it.  
  
Wow, was she nervous. She had called the hotel that the X: Men were staying at to tell them that she couldn't make it today, which was true, she had an important test to take in her English class, and it also gave her time to make up her mind, when who would answer? That's right folks! Remy LeBeau! She had tried her best to get off the phone as soon as she heard his voice, the ache in her heart that she had been trying to ignore flaming up so that she could barley talk with out sobbing. Of course, Remy could never make anything easy on her and had used all his tricks to get her to agree to come to dinner with him. Even on the phone it seemed he could not be denied. And so, here she was, fidgeting in front of said charmer in a forest green knee length dress.  
  
"Remy." She tried to keep any emotion out of her voice.  
  
"Chere, so pleased you remembered my name." he teased gently, not knowing if she had figured out he knew she remembered or not.  
  
"Damn it! Those two just can't keep their mouths shut, can they?" she asked a little irritated. She hadn't known that he had known that she remembered until his remark.  
  
"Caught that, hehn?"(A/N-dunno if I spelt that right...sorry ()  
  
"Kinda hard not to, Swamp Rat." She stated, once again trying to file away her emotions. She wanted to hit him, scream at him, hurt him as bad as he had hurt her. She wanted to kiss him. To take him into his arms and never let him go. Damn it, it would be so much easier if she could just decide what she wanted to do!  
  
"Well, mon Coeur, what do you say about starting dinner?" he asked, somewhat nervous.  
  
"Fine, just don't try anything funny Swamp Rat." She warned as she took a seat across from him.  
  
Dinner went smoothly, they talked about what had happened in the years they had been apart, nothing too serious, just things like school, work and things like that. Finally, after supper, Remy took her hand in his, unconsciously sweeping his thumb over her pulse point.  
  
"Chere, I know that I've done some terrible things too you, but, if you could just look past them, I'd do everything in my power to make you the happiest woman in the world." He stated earnestly. Then after hearing how those words sounded outside of his head he quickly added, "As your boyfriend of course. Not that marring you wouldn't be great! But..." he was cut off abruptly by her hand pulling away from his.  
  
With a sad look in her eyes, Ria gently looked upon the love of her life. No matter how angry at him she was, he would always be the love of her life. Be she needed to get to know herself, get to trust herself again before she could ever trust him that way again. With sadness in both her eyes and voice she said the one word that would break his world.  
  
"No."  
  
Funny, he thought disconnected, how one word could have the power to make you want to die. Not even two syllables, but stronger then any other word known to man.  
  
"No?" he asked in puzzlement.  
  
"This is beautiful Remy. The food was wonderful, the gifts were wonderful, the scene was perfect. It was a bribe." She said the last part a little coldly.  
  
"A bribe?" he asked a little confused.  
  
"Ya, a bribe. Not even an original bribe at that. Think about it Remy, your giving me beautiful things, gifts, to take my mind away from the past. Your giving me presents to take my mind off what happened, to forgive you. Your bribing me into forgiving you." She tried to get him to understand.  
  
"Non! I would never do that, chere!" he stated honestly.  
  
"Maybe not on purpose, but your doing it."  
  
"So, does that mean your staying here?" he asked desperately not wanted to hear he answer, but unwilling to not know.  
  
"I..no. I'm staying here. I have a life here Remy. Do you understand?" she asked tenderly, knowing Remy would take it the hardest.  
  
"You have a life with the X: Men! With me!" he all but shouted, just barley keeping the tears from flowing down his face. He had failed. He had lost his angle.  
  
"Remy. Remy! Look at me, sugah. How long did it take to gain my trust?" she asked gently.  
  
"A long time, chere." He told her listlessly, not catching where the conversation was heading.  
  
"Right. Now, sugah, you don't have that trust anymore. No, I'm not trying to be rude or mean or hurtful," she added quickly when it looked like he was going to interrupt her. "But, we can't just start over. Were going to have to talk, probably, knowing us, scream, cry and carry on. And were going to have to start over. As friends. Nothing more." She stated firmly.  
  
A spark of hope flared in his eyes at her words. She was willing to forgive him. After they talked through it all, but still, at the end of the dark tunnel there was a light. And he was going to embrace it, even if it was a train, cuz he didn't think he could live without her. Then a thought hit him, making him frown.  
  
"How? You'll be here, and I'll be in New York. Do you want me to move here?" he asked puzzled. But knowing that if she wanted it, he would do it without any hesitation.  
  
"Goddess no!" she laughed, the sound flowing over him.  
  
"Were going to do what all friends do from time to time. Were going to write and call and e-mail each other and visit occasionally. You know what they say Rem's, distance makes the heart grow fonder." She stated, mirth in her emerald depths.  
  
"You've been gone for three and a half years, trust me chere, I'm fond enough!" he pouted at the fact that he wouldn't be able to see her everyday.  
  
She couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. "Ya, but I didn't remember you then. I think I'll keep in touch more this way, huh sugah?" she teased at him. "Now, how bouts we tell the others about my decision, I'm sure there all worried I've drowned you by now." She stated, gesturing to the abundance of water around them.  
  
"Oui, I do believe that would be best chere." He affirmed. So the night hadn't gone to his perfect plan, but damn, it could have gone worse! She was giving him another chance. He'd have to work his donkey off to regain all the trust he had lost, but he was willing. As long as she was waiting for him at the end, he'd do anything.  
  
A/N-Seeing as how this is my first story, I'm not exactly sure if that's a good ending or not.. what do you guys think? And a gold star goes to DemonRogue13, for figuring out my master plan! And even special thanks to RoguesHeart, for being my 50th reviewer!  
  
DeamonRogue13-I'm so happy you liked it and told me how you thought it'd end. I'm glad at least one person will like it :D  
  
Star-of-Chaos-Please don't hit me with a wet noodle! I hope this is a happy enough ending for you!  
  
ishandahalf-I hope you liked my ending. I really, really, REALLY do :D  
  
RoguesHeart-HAHAHAHA! I mock the stupid gnomes! Just let them TRY and eat my brain! There's nothing there, so the jokes on them! AHAHAHAHAHA! By the way, I was reading through one of the first stories I ever read on FF.net and I just figured out that you're the person who wrote it! 'Heavens a Lie'! I was like, OMG! The genius who wrote this story is actually reading MY story and she...likes it? OMG! Hyperventilating now! So ya...do de do de dum..I'm done now! 


	12. I'M BETTER!

Disclaimer-Not mine, yet ;P  
  
A/N-Okay, now the last chapter really was meant to be my last, but I was disappointed with my lack of Romyness, so after reading your reviews I decided to keep going until I'm happy. Sorry 'bout the scare! Muhahahahaha. Okay, maybe not :D  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
'Rogues coming for Christmas! I wonder if she's going to bring her friends.' Thought Jamie as he walked slowly towards the danger room. It had been almost two years since they had found her and he relished every chance he got to talk and or see her. She had decided to remain with the name Ria. She had justified this decision with the explanation that, like life sometimes demands, she was compromising, taking the best from both worlds and mixing them together. Like her name, so many things had changed since the recon group had gotten back. While they weren't back together, Ria and Remy had been mending their broken friendship. Jamie wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. Before the Cajun h ad come to the Institute he had admired and respected Rogue, like the cooler big sister he never had. When Remy came he had added to that persona by always sticking up for Jamie like the cooler boyfriend of a cooler big sister. So when he betrayed Rogue by sleeping with Jean, he had also betrayed Jaime. 'Jean.' Even thinking that name brought a shiver to Jamie. She was like a real live Lady Macbeth. Seemingly innocent whilst being widely dangerous, able to talk anyone into anything. 'Well, almost anyone.' Jamie thought with a slight mental smirk, remembering all the times Rogue had pissed off Jean by not bending to her rules. 'Rogues coming in about two days.' His mind repeated to him, as he passed Jean in the hall. It wasn't her first time visiting, she had been down to visit about half a dozen times before, but it would be the first time she would be spending more than the weekend. And she would be staying at the institute. The others times voting to stay in a hotel, claming that she didn't want to impose on them. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Jamie reached the Danger Room.  
  
"'Bout time, kid." Growled Wolverine, as the door slid shut behind Jamie, as if reminding him that their was no escape for the next two hours.  
  
'Well, at least I've got something to look forward to!' he thought as Wolverine started the simulation. 'That is if I survive this.'  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
ELSEWHERE IN THE INSTITUE.  
  
'Rogue, Rogue, Rogue! That's all anyone is thinking about! Damn-it! I'm better then her! I'm prettier, smarter, and I have a killer fashion sense!' Jean thought irrationally as she stalked dramatically down the halls of the institute, furious that no-one was paying attention to her, all their thoughts on the up coming visit from Rogue. 'Or Ria, as she likes to go by now. God! She's so lame! Even her name is stupid! I mean, look at me! I scream perfection, and yet all anyone wants to think about is her!' After Rogue had disappeared from the institute and the incident that involved Jean and Remy came out, Jean had lost most, if not all, of her fans in the institute. Even Scott would have nothing to do with her! And because they lived at an institute run by the most powerful mind in the world, she couldn't even erase the memory from their minds with out getting in trouble. So, instead of doing that, she 'eased dropped' constantly into peoples thoughts. 'If I can't change their minds, at least I can read them!' she thought smugly to herself. 'Just let them try and stop me! I m great and damn-it! They will realize my greatness!' she mind ranted as she stopped by the kitchen. 'Why hello, boys!' she thought to herself as she took in the sight of Remy and St. John guzzling water, obviously just coming from a Danger Room session. 'Wow, I wonder what your thinking,' she thought slyly to herself as she probed Johns mind, knowing not to try with Remy. His shields were to strong and she already knew that he was thinking about 'his Rogue'.  
  
'Two little monkeys sitting in a tree, one was blind, the other couldn't see,' St. John hummed off key, even in his mind. 'Sheila's coming down in tow days. Wonder if she'll bring along her mate. Zoë, ya, Zoë. She's so pretty. My pretty Zoë.' He thought keeping his thoughts in the same off key tune as his song.  
  
'Damn-it! Why the hell is everyone thinking about HER?' Jean screamed in her head as she slammed down her glass of water, sloshing the contents all over the counter, and storming out of the room.  
  
"Wonder what's got the Sheila all in a huff?" asked St. John, not all together caring, just happy she was gone. She always gave him the creeps, like he was being spied on or something.....  
  
"Remy?" he asked after not receiving an answer from his friend.  
  
"Hmm?" asked Remy, dazedly.  
  
"Thinking 'bout a certain girl, mate? Asked the pyromaniac slyly, knowing all too well his friend probably was.  
  
"Shut-up, homme." Remy jokingly shot back. Everyone knew about his borderline obsession with Rogue, so he didn't even bother to pretend to be offended or embarrassed when caught thinking about her anymore.  
  
"Did she mention if her mate was coming with her?" St. John asked in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner. No such luck, as usual h is friend saw through him.  
  
"Dunno if Zoë's coming down, homme, guess we'll just have to wait and see." He smirked as he caught the shirt John threw at him, and walking out the door.  
  
"Well see." He repeted, his thoughts now focused on a certain striped hair girl. They had spent the last year and a half re-connection their friend ship and trust. He hoped he could ask her out. He was so proud of her. She was in the top of her class, and she really seemed to love what she was studding. They had learned all sorts of new things that had happened since she had left. She had learned that he hadn't had a drop of liquor since he left, not counting the night he went to the bar with her and her friends, and that he hadn't slept with any women after the fiasco with Jean. And he leaned that she had a tattoo in the middle of her back. It was a green dragon on its hind legs, and fire in its eyes. She had gotten it three months after moving in with Ryan and Max, so even when she was alone, she'd be brave. So, until she deemed it was safe enough for them to move forward in their relationship, he would wait and hope he could make up his transgressions and win back his angle.  
  
A/N- I wrote this at 11:30 pm, in bed, turning on and off my bedside light hopping my dad wouldn't catch me and demand to know why I wasn't asleep yet, and yelling at me that if I wake up late and miss the bus again I'm walking cuz he aint driving my lazy ass to school. So, I hope its alright!  
  
evosmylife-Hahaha, you thought it was an OC? You think I'd do that? Please! I'm so glade you liked it, and I'm sorry I scared you with my lack of Romy goodness, and saying it was the end and all. Btw, your story's freakin great! Keep updating!  
  
DeamonRogue13-I'm glade you liked it, and I hope my upcoming chapters are just as good :D  
  
RoguesHeart-Ya, I wanted a crying bawling Remy too, but somehow I don't think his pride would let him do that, although its my story so he has to do what ever I tell him....hmm, intriguing thought....:D  
  
Star-of-Chaos-Ya, Rogue does have a temper on her huh? I'm glade your not going to hurt me with a wet noodle, and after thinking it over I have to say your right, I probably wouldn't give your brain back, so its best that you keep it and I spend long hours awaiting the update of your great story :D  
  
ishandahalf-I'm glade you liked it, and I hope your not too disappointed that I have decided to keep writing :D 


	13. Are we there yet?

Disclaimer-Not mine.  
  
o-S-o-T-o-O-o-R-o-Y  
  
They were kicked out of another hotel. But it didn't matter, they were leaving anyway.  
  
"How do you guys get us into this mess?" asked Zoë, from the back seat, somehow managing to paint her nails in the moving car.  
  
"Us? What do you mean, us? It's all yours and Ria's fault!" cried Ryan in a mock rage.  
  
"Do you need me to remind you how it all started?" asked Max, who had pried the information out of them after they were on the road for an hour.  
  
"Well you see, it all started when...." And with that Max retold the story of how the girls had managed to get them kicked out of yet another hotel.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"No! Noooo! Put it down! DOWN!! AHHHHHHHH!" Ria ran from the room, dripping icy cold water from her person. Zoë was in hot pursuit with a bottle water filled with water chilled in the freezer for two hours.  
  
It had begun as an ordinary day. Ria, Zoë, Ryan and Max were making there way down to NY to visit Ria's old family, the X-Men. Max and Ryan were asleep in the hotel room next to Ria and Zoë, and the girls had decided to take the rare reprieve to talk about boys. It had started off with Zoë asking Ria about Remy, Ria getting embarrassed and retaliating by teasing Zoë about St. John. That had escalated to throwing of socks, to pouring of water on best friends. Cold water. That made both girls scream. Which lead the boys to come running into the room like bats out of hell, complete with bed head, and cow licks, which resulted in the girls falling down, in all there wet glory and laughing like lunatics and the site the boys made. Which resulted in the boys scratching there heads, wondering why girls had to be so crazy. And out of the blue, Ryan said...  
  
"Like ohw mhy. Is that...it is! CARAMILK!" which cracked both guys up, leading them to fall to the ground laughing, next to the laughing girls. And that's how the hotel cleaning lady found them.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"See! It was as much your fault as it was ours! Back me up Menina!" cried Zoë, only to look over and see Ria fast asleep.  
  
"How on earth can she sleep?" asked Max, who felt as though he was going to go insane from lack of movement. He didn't do well traveling. He couldn't stay still for more than an hour on a good day, so this was like a cruel form of torture.  
  
"Hmm, maybe cuz she's been staying up all night wondering what she's going to do with Remy? And no, Ryan, not sexually," She cut him off before he could make is perverted comments.  
  
"She doesn't know if she's going to take him back or not. On the one hand, he cheated on her with the one person she hates the most in the world," she started, only to be cut off by Max.  
  
"I thought that was Lilly?" he asked, remembering how much she hated the coffee girl down at Tim Hortons.  
  
"No, she hates the girl that slept with Remy. Jean Grey, you know the one? The sluttish girl from that night in the club?" she asked, trying to get them to remember so she could get on with her story.  
  
"Oh, ya her! The chick with the metal pole up her ass. What was her problem?" asked Max, seeing as how Ryan was trying to maneuver his way through traffic.  
  
"Well, she hates Ria, cuz Ria kicks ass and she sucks. But anyway, so, Ria doesn't know if she should start dating Remy again, because on one hand he slept with Jean, but on the other hand, he's been completely celebrity since then, AND they've worked hard to mend there friendship. BUT! Now, she doesn't know if she wants to rune that friendship by going out with him. What if something goes wrong and this time they can't fix it? BUT! What if they were meant to be? What if he could be the one?" she asked the boys, who were now totally confused as to if this was really what Ria was thinking, or what Zoë was thinking.  
  
"I think we'll just have to wait until she wakes up and ask her herself." Stated Max, as he started to poke Ryan.  
  
"Stop it! Max, if you don't stop it right now, I swear to whatever god you pray too, I WILL TURN THIS CAR AROUND AND GO HOME!" Ryan threaten, knowing that for the poor man next to him it would be the ultimate means of torture.  
  
"OH MY! You sound like a mom! Ryan is a mom! And Max is the dad! Ohh! I should take a pic..." she started, only to cut off.  
  
Max looked behind him to see what had shut Zoë up, only to see her slumped over and snoring lightly.  
  
"What happened man?" asked Ryan, a little concerned.  
  
"She fell asleep." Stated Max, more than a little confused.  
  
"What? How the hell does someone fall asleep in the middle of a sentence?" asked Ryan, trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Easy, by taking a sleeping pill. She'll be out for the next eight hours. Lucky bee otch." Mumbled Max, mad that he hadn't thought of the idea.  
  
The car was silent for the next three minutes, when out of no-where, Max started humming a song. What song, Ryan couldn't tell. As far as he could tell Max was just making sound with his voice, intend on driving him insane. Why, oh why, had he agreed to come on this road trip? Oh right, he was the only one out of the bunch of them that could actually read a map. Funny that, Max was the one that had gotten the 'A' in Geometry. He was brought out of his musing by Max's  
  
"Are we there yet? How 'bout now? Now? Ryyyaaannn!"  
  
'Oh ya, its going to be a long day. Only eight more hours Ryan, eight more hours and then you'll be there. Just eight more hours.'  
  
A/N-So ya, another chapter, I hope this was fun. I think it only far to warn you, I am moving, so I won't be able to come in contact with a computer for about the next three weeks. Sorry...  
  
Hollypotter5253-I'm glad you liked it..do you like Harry Potter by chance? I just saw the third movie last night, and it was great! Okay, I'm done now :D  
  
P.R.C-Sorry for not typing out your full name. Point is, thanks for the review! Oh I know, Jean better then Rogue/.Ria? NEVER! Great stories by the way :D  
  
Evosmylife-Thank you for the tip on Walking Along Side the Devil, your right, best death list EVER!  
  
Ishandahalf-I also love Romy. I only hope I can give you the amount needed to a healthy Romy addict. :D  
  
DeamonRogue13-I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you can wait three weeks for my next chapter :D  
  
RoguesHeart-Yes, isn't John cute?  
  
Star-of-Chaos-Yay! Does a happy dance..looks around and grabs cookies and flowers before anyone can stop me..yum! Cookies and flowers :D Wait, should I have eaten the flowers? 


	14. Moving

ATTENTION READERS, I AM MOVING AT THE END OF THE MONTH! Due to this little problem all stories will be put on hold. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. But, be assured, that while I am moving I will continue to write the stories in my "Book of Stories" and as soon as I get my hands on a computer, you will get updates! Probably lots, at once, then you'll be sick of me! HAHAHAHA! I might be able to squeeze in one or two chapters here and there, but most of my time will be taken up by packing, finishing school done after this week:) and living in hotels. Thank you for your patients. Silver Ink 


	15. Be home by five!

Disclaimer- Not mine...yet.  
  
A/N-I'm here! And I'd love to keep updating, but my computer is being an ass and won't let me, I have to wait half an hour for anything to happen! So, thanks to all my reviewers, and I promise I'll answer you all next time!! PROMISE!!! Thank you for being so patient! I love you all!! And now, on with the story!  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
"Non. You go, Remy will stay. If you want someone to go wif you, how 'bout asking Kitty? She loves the mall! And besides, Rogue should be arriving any minute now." Stated Remy firmly, as he declined the offer to go the mall, for what seemed like the thousandth time, with Jean.  
  
"Come on Remy. You said yourself that Rogue wasn't going to be here till 5! It's noon! And when were at the mall, you could probably pick something up for her!" stated Jean somewhat desperately. In order for her plan to work, Remy had to be gone when Rogue arrived. "Unless you already have something." She added slyly, knowing for a fact that he had nothing for his supposed love.  
  
"Well, I don't know, chere..." Remy hesitated. He knew he shouldn't. If Rogue found out he went out with Jean, on the day she was supposed to arrive no less, there would be trouble.  
  
'Come on Remy! Don't be so pussy whipped!' Jean thought to herself, even as she perfected her innocent smile and said "Come on Remy! Your not sill nervous around me, are you? It happened 6 years ago! Let bygones be bygones!"  
  
"Remy still don't know, peitie. How 'bout we get Kitty, Kurt and St. John to come. They'll probably want to get her something too." He stated hesitantly. He didn't like being alone with Jean. It made him feel like he was betraying his chere all over again. And this way they could all get something for Rogue and her friends.  
  
He couldn't believe it! A whole week with Rogue! And! She'd be staying at the institute! Not at some crappy motel room. She'd be sleeping in the same house with him, and if he played his cards right, in the same bed. Nothing sexual, although he wouldn't say no to that, he just wanted to be able to hold his chere whilst she slept. That was one of the hardest things that he'd let go of, when they thought she was dead. That he'd never be able to hold her again. Never be able to smell her. Her natural cinnamon, mixing with the apple perfume she put on...  
  
"Fine, lets go ask them." Jean said, effectively snapping Remy out of his trance.  
  
'Perfect! With Logan, Storm, Beast, and the Professor gone on a mission, and all the other brats in this place gone home for winter break, the only people left ARE me, Remy, Kitty, Kurt and St. John! When Rogue gets here, no one will be here and then, with any luck, she'll get the hint that we don't want her here!' Jean though malevolently to herself.  
  
"Hey you guys, you want to go shopping for Rogue?" she said out loud when she reached the kitchen, where the people in contemplation were all conveniently gathered.  
  
"Umm, I don't, like, think that's such a good idea. I mean, Rogue is, like, going to be here soon." Stated Kitty. She had never gotten over the fact that Jean had done that to Rogue. Sure the two fought, but come on! To stoop to sleeping with your enemies boyfriend! That was just plain wrong!  
  
"I agree wiv Ketty. Vogue should be here very soon." Kurt said, sounding just as uncomfortable. Jean hated Rogue. That was a fact. Why would Jean want to do something nice for Rogue, let alone spend money on her. Something wasn't right.  
  
"Who's this Rogue Sheila?" asked St. John. Oh, he knew who they were talking about, but he also knew that 'Rogue' preferred to go by Ria these days, and that Jean hated that name with an fiery passion. Almost as much as he loved his fire. And while most people new not to play with fire, he happened to be the one person not afraid. Also, he really didn't like Jean, so finding little ways to piss her off was always fun.  
  
"I meant Ria." Jean gritted out. Ever since the fire obsessed Auzzy had become suspicious of her 'mind dropping' he'd managed to find millions of ways to piss her off, seemingly without trying. And, to top it off, he had somehow managed to find a way to block her off telepathically. Either that, or he simply didn't think around her, which was absurd...nobody can just STOP thinking....well...not that she new of anyways.  
  
"Sorry, chere, we tried." Remy said, trying, without success, to infuse disappointment into his voice.  
  
"Come on people. Rogu..Ria, will be here in five hours. We go to the mall, pick her up a gift, come home, make dinner. That takes what, two hours tops! We have plenty of time!" Jean persuaded.  
  
Not being able to find a flaw with her logic they all reluctantly nodded their heads.  
  
"On one condition, petite." Remy sated, before they had even left the kitchen. "And what would that be, Remy?" Jean said, trying to keep the exasperation from her voice.  
  
"We HAVE to be back before mon chere gets here!" Remy said, his voice firm. No way was he going to let his chere come here to an empty house...mansion.  
  
The rest of the people agreed whole heartedly to this, while Jean who had no intentions of that letting that happen plastered a fake smile on her face and nodded her consent, adding with a sugary sweet voice  
  
"No, we couldn't have that, could we?"  
  
And with that, they were off to the mall.  
  
-5 HOURS LATER-  
  
-ON A STREET-  
  
"Oh man! I can't, like, believe our tire blew out!! And no one brought there phones!" Kitty cried. After they had decided to go to the mall, Jean had told them of this 'great new place' that was 'just a little bit out of town'. Ya right. Try 25 miles out of town. Unfortunately, Jean had been driving, seeing as she was the only person who knew where this place was, and the rest of the passengers had been off in there own little worlds. When Remy finally snapped out of his daze long enough to notice where he was, it was too late, they were already too far gone. By the time the got where ever it was they were going, got their gifts, and got back, it would be nearly 4:30. And that had been if nothing bad had happened. Of course, the tire had 'inconspicuously' blown off the rim, and now they were stuck on the side of the road, with Jean as there only means of getting a message to anyone. And even if she did, which they all doubted, who would listen to a voice in there heads? No one. So they were stuck. And Ria would be arriving for a week stay at a mansion with no one to greet her. Things weren't looking good.  
  
Just then it started to rain.  
  
Things weren't looking good at all. 


	16. A little help?

Disclaimer- Not mine, yet..  
  
A/N-I had this on my computer for SO long! But for some reason my brother has hogged all the computer time. House rule, turn off the computer at 12 midnight, and my brother's on until 12:30! Bugger! Okay, but I'm sorry I took so long, please don't hate me! Enjoy the story!  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
"Hello? Hello? Is anyone here?" asked Jamie in a small voice.  
  
He had woken up a couple of minutes ago when he had heard a car starting. He was supposed to be going home for the winter break, but convinced his mom to let him stay. After all, he could see his parents when ever he wanted, but Rogue only came down once and a while. He was so exited. It'd only be him, Remy, Kurt, Kitty, St. John, Rogue her friends and of course Jean. So he wouldn't have to share her with anyone major. That is, besides Remy. But other then that, he'd be able to talk to her whenever he wanted. It was going to be great! And thinking about Remy and the others, where were they?  
  
"Kitchen, is anyone in there?" he'd been walking around the house asking each room if it had anyone in it. No one answered, so it was safe to say no one was in it.  
  
Deciding that looking for people was useless, he decided to make a copy of himself and start making Rogue something special for when she got here.  
  
"What time is it?" Jamie asked his clone, making his voice strangle high pitched.  
  
"Och! It be twelve thirty in the afternoon boy-oh!" his clone answered, in a really horrible Scottish accent.  
  
"And what time does Rogue come?" he asked himself, still with a high pitched voice.  
  
"Och! She be coming at 'round five in the afternoon my wee little friend." His clone answered, continuing the game with its horrible accent.  
  
"Well then, my pretty, what say we mix her up sumthin good to eat?" he asked, still in his ridiculously high falsetto.  
  
"Sounds like a plan, my wee man." The clone answered. And with that, the two Jamie's put on an apron and got to work making Rogue somethin' good to eat.  
  
---------------------4:55 PM---------------------------  
  
"Told ya we could do it!" Jamie said, now talking normally.  
  
"Ha! That's a laugh. We made her cookies. And I'm not sure there even edible!" his clone remarked, staring at the suspiciously gray colored cookies.  
  
"You don't know what you talking about. There great. Now come on, we have to put the rest of the dishes back, before Rogue or anyone else comes and gets us in trouble." Jamie said while scurrying around the kitchen, putting pots and pans back where they belonged.  
  
"Uhh, why did we need a pot again?" the clone asked in confusion, holding a pot that was slightly charred at the bottom.  
  
"Cuz, we were going to make her Gumbo, but we don't have the cook book, and we don't really know what Gumbo is." Stated Jamie, taking the pot back from his clone and putting it away.  
  
"Man, I wish Miss. Ororo was here. Then she could make some edible cookies." The clone sighed wistfully, again looking distrustfully at the cookies.  
  
"Hey! They're great!" Jamie said, coming up next to his clone to look at the grey colored cookies.  
  
"If they're so great, why don't you try one?" his clone said slyly, picking up a cookie and giving it to Jamie.  
  
"Well, I would, but, I...have...to..." just then the door bell rang.  
  
"ANSWER THE DOOR!" Jamie yelled happy to have an excuse not to eat the cookie.  
  
"MMhmm. You won't eat it, but you want Rogue to eat it?" the clone said, just before Jamie made him disappear.  
  
---------------OUTSIDE--------------  
  
"Everyone get out! NOW!" Ryan yelled, having had enough of everyone in the car. Five days. Five day of driving his maniac friends. And even worse, in one week, he'd have to do it all over again. Maybe he could drug them. Ya, that'd work. Work just fine.  
  
"Ryan, are you okay?" Ria asked, looking at her friend with concern.  
  
"Ya, Ria, why wouldn't I be?" he asked, coming up with a thousand ways to drug his friends. Or maybe, he could take the bus and make them drive back without him...  
  
"Uhh..your eye...its twitching. You sure you okay?" she asked again.  
  
Before he could answer her, Ria's attention was taken away by Max, who was currently swaying like a drunk.  
  
"Sweet merciful Zeus! I'm still moving! Help me! I'm still moving!" he cried out fearfully.  
  
"Max, darling, calm down! You don't see Zoë freaking out, do you?" Ria asked, trying to be the voice of reason....until she actually looked at her unusually quite friend.  
  
"Gods grant me patients..." mumbled Ria tiredly. Currently, her best friend was on all fours crawling on the grass like a dog. Apparently, finding her new accommodations suitable, she collapsed.  
  
"How many sleeping pills did she take again?" Ria asked, only to notice that her other two best friends weren't in any better condition. Poor Ryan was now mumbling something about buses, and Max was holding onto the car for dear life. Deciding that enough was enough, she walked up to Ryan and whistled in his ear.  
  
"Wha..Ria..where are we?" he asked in a dazed voice.  
  
"Man alive! Were hear, you don't have to drive anymore, I'll drive on the way back. Now come ON! We have to get them inside." Pointing to her other friends, only to have Ryan start laughing hysterically.  
  
"What happened to them! They look like crazy people!" Ryan stated between laughs.  
  
"Whatever. Help me get them inside, and then insult them. Okay?" and with that, she walked over to Max and gently pried his fingers away from the car.  
  
"Well! Don't just stand there! Get Zoë!" Ria snapped as she gently guided Max to the front doors, watching as Ryan wiped away his tears and scooped Zoë up in his arms. And that's how they greeted Jamie. With an exhausted looking Ria supporting a drunken looking Max, and a red faced teary eyed Ryan holding an unconscious Zoë.  
  
"Ria!" was the only thing Jamie could think of to say.  
  
"Jamie!" was all that Ria said before Max passed out and fell on top of her, crushing her like a bug.  
  
"A little help?" came a muffled squeek.  
  
A/N-HAHAHAHAHA! Oh how I loved it! Next chapter is gonna be trouble! LOTS O TROUBLE!  
  
Allie-Yes yes, killing Jean would solve all problems :D Thanks for the review..so glad you liked!!  
  
DemonRogue13-Its great to be back! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
SickmindedSucker-Whoa cowboy! Barney, Tellitubies, AND Power Rangers?! I wouldn't do that to ANYONE!!! Or maybe I will....thanks for the idea ;)  
  
Ishandahalf- Everyone hates Jean! WOOT! I have done my job.  
  
Star-of-Chaos-Of course Rogue kicks her ass..again! 


	17. Beware the cookies

Disclaimer: Not mine...unfortunately...

A/N-SORRY FOR THE LATNESS!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-S-T-O-R-Y-T-I-M-E-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"So, Jamie, uhh, where is everyone?" Ria asked, looking at the grayish cookies in front of her with some hostility. They looked like they were going to grow some arms and legs and attack soon.

"Dunno. I woke up from a nap when I heard a car leave. I'm assuming that Remy, Kurt, Kitty, St. John and Jean were in it, cuz everyone else is away. Uhh, don't you want to try a cookie?" he asked, hope in his voice and eyes.

"I made them all by my self! Cleaned up after and everything!" he added, hoping to to get his idol to eat his cookies, so what if they were a little grey! They probably still tasted good...he hoped anyway...

"Well, you see, I'm on a new...DIET! Ya, that's it, I'm on a new diet, and I can't have cookies. Sorry, sugah. Hey, what about you Ryan? Want to try one of these...delicious...looking cookies?" Ria asked Ryan, who until now had been slowly backing out of the kitchen.

"Uhh, thanks, Ria, but..."

'Oh, if looks could kill!' Ria thought to herself, as Ryan struggled to come up with a plausible excuse not to eat the cookies.

"...I'm allergic to raisins!" he finished lamely, hoping he convinced the young boy.

"Oh, well, that's okay, there are no raisins in the cookies." Jamie said, with a bemused smile.

'Why would being allergic to raisins stop him from eating chocolate chip cookies?' wonder Jamie silently.

"Uh, Jamie, sugah, if there's no raisins, what's that?" asked Ria, hesitantly pointing to a chunk in the cookie that 'looked' like a raisin, but could also have been a baked in bug...

"Hmm, don't know, oh well, you..." before Jamie could finish there was a sound at the front door.

"Wonder what that was?!" Ryan asked, all but running out of the kitchen. Maybe, if he was lucky, it'd be an insane Doctor come to kid-nap him, at least that way he wouldn't have to eat 

"Uhh, it might be dangerous, we should go check, just to make sure," Ria yelled out behind her as she too fled the kitchen.

'Come on masked murdered, come on!' she thought as she skidded to a stop behind Ryan, who was holding a bat, getting ready to open the door.

"Maybe they want a cookie." Jamie said, coming up behind them with a plate of cookies, which were slowly evolving into a new species.

"Uhh, yaaaaa..." Ryan snickered.  
"That's probably it."

"Oh just open the door!" Ria snapped, getting tired of thinking of the cookies, that were now forming there own community.

"Fine, I'm going," sulked Ryan as he slowly turned the knob and opened the door to see a horrific site. Well, to Ria, anyway.

There was Remy, looking hot as ever, and in his arms, nestled quite comfortably, with her arms twined around his neck, and head resting on his shoulder with a sly look on her face, was Jean.

"Thank you, Remy, for being such a gentleman!" she cooed, before trapping her fingers in his hair and pulling his head down to deliver a kiss, right on his lips.

"Oh, Ria, I didn't see you there." she lied with a sweet smile.

'Is it to late to eat the cookies and die?' wonder Ria briefly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Damn it, were late!" cursed Remy, looking at the radio clock, that was right now blinking an annoying 5:25, as if mocking him for being late..damn clock, what did it know anyway?!

"Calm down, you just have to explain that we had car troubles. She'll understand." Jean said, annoyance lacing her words. Damn it, he was still think of that damn River Rat.

"Don't, like, worry, Remy. Ria won't be angry, she probably isn't even there yet." Kitty said, trying to give Remy some hope.

"But, petite, what if she is dere, and she be wif all her aimes, and dy keep knocking on da door and ringin da bell, and no one answers and she t'inks dat we don't want her dere anymore, and leaves and den she never talks to Remy again! What would Remy do den, huh, petite?! HUH!" Remy said, slowly working himself into a panic attack.

"Vov, dude, calm down! Ria vouldn't leave, not unless she thought ve really vanted her gone. And since ve practically had to beg her to even zink of coming up, she knows zere must be sumvthing vong." Kurt said, trying to calm the Cajun down, seeing as he was driving the car, and probably wouldn't notice if he drove off a cliff.

"Ya, mate, and it's not like the Sheila can just turn around and head 'ome. She'd 'ave to drive for another week, and she probably needs a little sleep right now, so even if she did leave, she probably went to a 'otel. Don't worry mate, it's all apples!" St. John said as he played with his lighter.

"Oui, your probably all right. Damn, why did we agree to come at all?" he asked, giving a pointed look towards Jean.

"Hey, don't look at me, I suggested we go. I didn't point a gun at your heads and demand!" Jean sulked, annoyed beyond telling that they were probably going to figure out her plan soon. Oh well, at least she 'hurt' her ankle. That means that one of them would have to carry her in, and she new that it wouldn't be Kitty, or Kurt, and St. John would some how get out of it, so that left the lovely Remy to carry her. So, even if that despicable River Rat was there, the first thing she'd see was her beloved Remy carrying another girl, and if she had it her way, a little more....

"Finally! Look Remy! There's her car! Told you she'd still be here!" Kitty chirped energetically, she was twenty seconds away from seeing her best friend again! Ohh, she could squeal!

"Uhh, sorry to burst your bubble, but could someone please help me out?" Jean asked, once they were parked and walking towards the house. She watched with mild amusement and annoyance as the all looked at her like she was a one eyed, one horned flying purple people eater.

"Uhh, I like, have to get stuff out of the trunk!" chirped Kitty.

"I have to help! Zeres a lot of stuff!" chocked out Kurt as he went to help Kitty.

"Sorry, Sheila, bad back." And with that, St. John went around the mansion to the back door.

"Guess that leaves you, Remy. It'll be easier if you carried me." She smiled sweetly, and held out her arms for him.

"Umm, o..okay." and with that, Remy lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the front door, just to have it open and see the face of _his chere_, Ryan, and Jamie.

And before he could say anything, Jean put her plan into action.

A/N-Okay, so I admit, it was half laziness, half part lost interest, and half being busy with work that kept me away for so long. I'm soo sorry!!

FreakyXGoth-I'm soooooo sorry this was late! I'm so glad you like my story though!!

DemonRogue13-Yes, Jean is always pissy...like I said before...I'm so sorry for the late update! Please enjoy!

Ishandahalf-Hope you like! And, isn't Jamie SOOO cute?! And...I'M SOOO sorry this is soo late!!

SickmindedSucker-Jean needs to be taken to Telly Tubbies on ice. She really does. Cuz, ya, she sucks. And I hate her so much. And, she should die. Sorry, just finished watching the movie again, GODS how I HATE her!! And, Isn't Jamie the best?! And..Sorry, for the lateness, please forgive me, and have fun reading this!!


End file.
